Love Conquers All
by reynonislove
Summary: Sequel to You Never Know What Life Holds. Mark and Maddy Reynolds have been married for almost six months...what's up next for this young couple?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here it is the sequel to my story You Never Know What Life Holds. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TERRA NOVA OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT. I OWN THIS STORY AND THAT IS IT!

* * *

><p>One more day and it would be Mark and Maddy's six month wedding anniversary. So much had happened in that short time. Mark had almost been killed by a slasher attack-Elisabeth had spent two hours in surgery on him, Maddy had been infected with some disease from a plant she helped discovered-she was in the hospital for week, Zoe was in a cast for two to three weeks because she had sprained and almost broke her arm-she was playing with Sam and Leah and fell off the bunk bed in Leah's room, and most recently Josh and Skye had gotten engaged and asked Maddy and Mark to be their maid-of-honor and best man-and to help plan the wedding since theirs was beautiful and had gone so smoothly. Even with all that had happened they couldn't be happier, neither could wait to get home to their significant other, until their anniversary came along.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mads I'm home." Mark yelled through his house as he walked through the door and started throwing his armor down. "Sweetie? Where are you?" Right then Maddy walked out from their bedroom with a pair of his sweatpants and a t shirt. He loved when Maddy wore his clothes, <em>How could I have gotten so lucky to have such a gorgeous wife?<em> he thought to himself walking up and wrapping her in his arms. "How was work today baby?" he could hear her ask a little muffled, from her face being stuffed in between his chest and arms. "It was actually an easy day nothing happened. Ready to be off tomorrow. How was your day?" he answered. "Well it was an easy day too. We catalogued a few plants and rocks, but I left a few hours early because I had some..errands to run." Maddy told her husband lifting her head up to kiss him.

"You ok?" Mark asked looking at his wife knowing something was wrong with her. "Yeah babe I'm fine, just excited about tomorrow, and my immune system is still kind of low from the infection and there is a virus going around." she told him trying to convince him of what she knew he didn't believe. "Madelyn Reynolds." he looked at her sternly. "Really Mark I'm fine. By the way I love it when you say my name like that, when you get all mad at me, Markus Reynolds." "Hey now you know I don't get mad, I get...frustrated when you try to put up a front around me." "Well how about we make a deal," Maddy said teasingly, " If you kiss me I will stop talking and making you frustrated. And I will get to make out with my very handsome husband that just looks so good in his uniform." "Hmm..we both get something out of this? Deal." he said leaning down to kiss his laughing wife as she backed up into their room.

* * *

><p>It was probably about 9 before Mark woke up, he rolled over to find his wife out of bed. He slowly got up, wiping the sleep from his eyes, and walked into the bathroom. He hadn't even noticed the shower running when he walked in and turned on the sink to brush his teeth and clean his face, until he heard a yell, "Mark!" "Oh, Maddy I'm sorry! I didn't realize the shower was running my bad." he rushed the words out fast. She stepped out of the shower and he handed her towel. "It's fine I was done anyways." Mark turned the shower back on to get his shower, and turned to look at Maddy who was standing in front of the mirror. "Mads? There is still hot water. I haven't had a hot shower the whole time we've been married plus the week before the wedding when you got to stay over all the time." "I just didn't feel like a really long shower. The hot water was upsetting my stomach, I feel like I'm about to thro-" she ran over to the toilet. Mark was by her side in an instant.<p>

"Maddy. What's wrong? Are you alright?" the questions just came flooding into his mind and he couldn't decide which ones he wanted to ask. "Mark, honey, I'm fine. The hot water on an empty stomach just upset it a little." "Are you sure? I can call Elisabeth-" "No Mark don't." Maddy said getting up and brushing her teeth to get the taste out of her mouth and to finish getting ready for their day. "Happy anniversary," she said walking into their room to get clothes. "Happy anniversary to you too." Mark said getting a few things off his bedside table before walking back into the bathroom. He put the water running to muffle the sound and got out his phone to call him mother-in-law.

"Lizzie I need your help." Mark said right when the phone was picked up. "Mark, it's Jim, what's wrong?" "Oh Mr. Shann-" "Mark we've been over this." "Sorry..Jim. I think something is wrong with Maddy." "Well what is going on?" Jim was getting curious and worried. "Well she left work early yesterday and she said she had to run errands but we just went shopping day before yesterday, then this morning she woke up before me and was in the shower and when she got out, there was still hot water, she said it was because the water was making her nautious, then she threw up and acted like everything was fine." Jim could tell Mark was really concerned. "Mark slow down. Liz just walked in and heard what you said she is on her way." "Wait tell Lizzie Maddy didn't want me to call her so to just make it look like a visit." He heard a quiet "Alright." and a door slam. "She's on her way." "Ok thanks Jim. Bye" "See you later Mark. And by the way happy anniversary to you and Mad." Mark laughed "Thanks."

When there was a knock on the door Maddy got up and answered it. "Mark!" She yelled when she saw her mother standing there. He walked around the corner with wet hair, "Morning Lizzie." Mark said as if he knew nothing about what was going on. "Hey sweetheart." she waved to Mark. "Maddy why are you yelling at Mark? I was just coming by to see what you guys were up to today." "Yeah ok Mom." "I am." Elisabeth walked to stand by Mark who was making coffee. "Mark called didn't he?" Elisabeth glanced at Mark, who never looked up from what he was doing. "No." Maddy looked at her husband and mother. "Fine I called her, but only because I was worried." Mark said holding his hands up in defeat.

To ease Mark and now her mother's fears she let her mother check her out. "Everything seems fine from what I can see." Elisabeth winked at her daughter. "See Mark I told you, I'm fine." "Ok, alright, fine. Thanks Lizzie." "Anytime Mark." They said their goodbyes and when Elisabeth got out the door Maddy looked at her husband and said, "Now can we please just start our day?" "Of course we can." 20 minutes later they were walking out the door. The couple spent the day in their field and just spent the entire day together and when they got back to their house they decided to give each other their presents.

* * *

><p>"Here you go beautiful." Mark said handing Maddy a box. It was a bracelet with 2 heart charms on the middle of it and their names engraved on them. When you turned over the clasp you saw the date of the day they met then there were charms for everything they had been through or reminded him of his wife: a tree, dayflower, soldier, book, then the 2 hearts, next was a rover, a test tube, and finally there was an empty space. "What is this part for?" she asked him. "To put charms on for when we have kids." he told her then she started crying, as always. "I love it Mark. Thank you." "Your welcome baby." he said wiping her tears. A few minutes later he cleared his throat, "Umm babe, do I get a present?" he asked like a child but teasing her. "Absolutely." she said smiling and handing him a larger box. He opened it and gasped. It was a blanket she had made. She had the same idea as him and put things that reminded her of him, even got some pictures printed on cloth very carefully, but the block that he had his eyes on was the one in the middle. It was a picture of Mark, Maddy, and all the Shannon's and on top said 'Shannon' and underneath said 'Reynolds' then listed their names around it.<p>

He stared in awe at his present looking at every picture and everything else, he noticed that each Shannon got their own box and got to write or draw in it. Of course Zoe drew a picture, Josh wrote something and drew a little picture, while Jim and Elisabeth just wrote to him. In each corner there was an empty box. "Why are these blank?" Mark asked. "For when we have kids." Maddy and Mark both died laughing when she said this. "Great minds think alike." Maddy said. "Guess so." Mak laughed. "Babe there's one more thing to your present..." Maddy said standing up and walking over to the desk, and opened a drawer. She had a piece of paper and another little box. "What's this?" Mark asked taking it from her and opening the lid. He picked it up slowly and looked confused.

Then it clicked what it was and he had wide eyes and dropped the little outfit. "Mads... does this mean what I think it means?" "I don't know. What do you think it means, because I bought it for a dog but then realized we don't have dogs here." Maddy teased him. "Madelyn Reynolds!" "Yes Mark. I'm pregnant. I've known for a few days and wanted to wait until today to tell you. My mom did the test when you were OTG at the beginning of the week." she said not hiding her smile anymore. "Maddy are you serious! Your pregnant? This is amazing! I can't believe it, I love you." he got up quickly and grabbed her into a hug but barely squeezing worried he would hurt something, then picked her up and spun her around kissing her. "Babe you may want to put me down before I actually puke on you this time." He sat her down gently. "Sorry sweetheart." He said kissing his wife. _I'm going to be a father!_ Mark thought silently to himself, not believing that it was even possible. _Thank you for blessing me with a beautiful wife and child on the way._ This day couldn't get better. Wait, scratch that, life couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>Here's the beginning of the sequel! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as you did You Never Know What Life Holds. Next chapter will be up in a few days. Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know the last chapter was really mushy but the next few chapters are not going to be like that. So enjoy.

* * *

><p>Mark and Maddy decided they didn't want to tell anyone, besides who already knew, for a few weeks. Apparently Elisabeth hadn't told Jim because he seemed fine and hadn't even hinted that he knew. Which was fine with Mark, he wanted things to stay like they are, him and Jim have been getting along really well lately and he feared that all the progress they have made would be ruined when he found out about Maddy being pregnant. Maddy on the other hand thought her dad would be a little upset but excited, either way they had agreed to keep it a secret for a little while longer.<p>

Mark was starting to be able to understand why when some of his friend's wives got pregnant that they wanted to hang out more or have more work time. Maddy was definitely one of the moody pregnant women, she would be totally fine one minute and the next she would be yelling at him about something so small and then burst into tears. Mark hated seeing her cry so he just sat there and let her yell at him hoping when she was done she would stop crying. He was worried and he couldn't talk to anyone but Elisabeth, when all he wanted was to just talk to a guy. So he decided to talk to Maddy one more time about telling her dad.

"Maddy," Mark yelled through his house, "can you come here? I want to talk to you about something." A few seconds later she emerged from their room with a bowl of ice cream and a pickle with some sort of peanut butter on it. Since she had started gaining a little weight all she wore anymore was sweatpants or Mark's running shorts and one of his shirts. "Yeah, what do you need?" She asked sitting down on the couch. "Well I think it's time we told your dad." Mark responded hesitantly. "My dad? Why?" his wife questioned.

"Well I just figure he should know. I mean he is your father and the baby's grandfather. And Elisabeth knows so why can't he? Also I just want someone to be able to talk to." he answered. "Mom knows because she's a doctor and she done the test. And why can't you just talk to my mom or, even better, me since I am the one carrying your baby?" Maddy said starting to get upset. "I have been talking to you and your mom, but I need a guy to talk to. You have Lizzie, she's a woman and she's been through this before so she can help you. I need a man that's been through it before to help me." "Mark I just don't understand you sometimes! I mean this is our child, we should go through this together. I want you here so we can help each other through it, but I guess you can't do that-" Maddy was beginning to cry when Mark cut her off. "Maddy I am here it's ju-" "No Mark. You know what, if you need someone else to talk to how about you just go tell my father all by yourself. And while you're at it you can stay the night over there too."

Maddy stormed off back into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, while Mark sat on the couch trying to figure out what just happened. He got up and walked toward their room when he heard the door open a little and out came some of his clothes and a bag, then slammed shut again and then lock. He knocked softly on the bedroom door and leaned against the wall, "Mads come on open the door." "Mark go away. I'm serious." "Do you really want me to go and stay with your parents? You are seriously kicking me out right now? It's like midnight Maddy." "Mark my mother won't care, call her and she will send my dad over to pick you up and you can sleep in my old room or on the couch I don't really care just leave." "Madd-" "Mark. Go." He already knew he was defeated so all he said as he picked up his clothes and walked over to the phone was, "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, I love you." He heard a muffled "Good night" and picked up the phone.

After a few rings an obviously tired Elisabeth answered, "Hello?" "Hi Lizzie." "Mark, honey, what's wrong? Is Maddy ok?" "Yes. Maddy is fine. She got mad at me and told me to go stay with you for the night, that she just wanted me to go away." "Oh Mark. I'm sorry. It's very common for women to get moody during pregnancy. I'll wake Jim up and he will be there in a minute to get you." "Thanks." "No problem sweetheart." Elisabeth said hanging up the phone. A few minutes later Jim was knocking on the front door.

"Mark, Liz told me that I needed to come get you and to not ask any questions. Just get you and bring you back to our house." Jim said as Mark locked the door to his home and walked toward the awaiting rover. "Yeah. Thanks for coming. Sorry for it being so late." Mark said apologetically. "It's fine son. But you know I have to ask, what happened?" Jim asked as they spun off into the night. "Maddy just got mad and kicked me out for the night, or at least I hope it's just for tonight." Mark stated and Jim just nodded. "Mark is there something else? You seem like there's something else on your mind." Mark froze not knowing what to say. "Umm yes sir. There is actually." he stopped. "Mark you're going to have to keep talking if there's something else you want to say." "Well sir, Maddy is...is, umm, pregnant." Jim laughed at how Mark said the sentence. "Oh son. I know," Jim was laughing almost hysterically now, "I have been through this before. I know when someone is pregnant especially when that person is my daughter."

Mark looked really confused. "How?" "Well let's see. Lately she has been extremely moody, eats the weirdest things, and, the dead give away, all she wears anymore is baggy clothes." Mark chuckled a little. "So what did you do to make her snap?" Jim asked very curious. "Well I told her that maybe we should tell you, because you have the right to know and that I wanted someone to talk to that's been through it before. Also that she has Elisabeth to help her thrpugh it and I need a guy that's been through it before to help me." "Wow. Yeah you really need help from someone that's been through it before. Rule number one:Never and I mean NEVER tell a pregnant woman you need someone else to talk to." "Yeah, kind of already got that one." Jim and Mark both laughed at that. "Look son, you two will be fine. She will be over this by morning. Take it from someone who was kicked out almost every other night when Elisabeth was pregnant with Josh and Maddy." "Why not with Zoe?" Mark asked.

"Well I would go stay with my friends, and when they saw me knocking on their door in the middle of the night they knew why. And Zoe was our third child, remember 'Four Is A Family' in 2149, so noone could know about Elisabeth being pregnant again. So when she would get mad at me I would be kicked out to Josh's room for the night." Jim recalled with a smile. "Does it get better?" Mark was worried and Jim could tell. "It'll get better in a few weeks, a month tops. She just has a lot going through her mind right now and when she gets it all sorted out she will be able to control her moods better and easier." Jim told his young son-in-law, with a pat on the shoulder, as the rover came to a skidded stop.

Eilsabeth was making the couch into a bed when they walked in. When she saw them walk through the door she went straight for Mark, wrapping him in a hug. Mark wrapped his arms aroung her and squeezed. "I made you a bed on the couch. It's not much but it should do for the night. We are having a family breakfast in the morning so hopefully Maddy will feel like coming over and you two can go home." Elisabeth said pulling away and backing up, putting her hands on her hips. "So what did you get in a fight about?" "Apparently telling me." Jim spoke up. Elisabeth automatically understood and glanced around Mark to her husband then back to Mark, who simply nodded. Dr. Shannon let out a laugh as she started walking back toward the couch. "Thank you for letting me stay the night." Mark said following her and laying down on the couch. "Anytime. Good night Mark." Elisabeth said covering Mark up like he was a child and kissing his cheek. "Good night Lizzie...Jim." "Good night son." Jim said. And with that said Mark turned over and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Mark woke up to a pain in his stomach. When he opened his eyes he found Zoe sitting on him, watching him. "Hey Z." Mark said, "Morning Mark!" Zoe was always excited to see him, "Why are you here? Where's Maddy?" Mark sighed remembering what happened the night before. Zoe saw this and shook her head saying, "Nevermind. Are you hungry? Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." "Starving." Mark told her picking her up and setting her on the floor before leaning up himself.

"Zoe go to your room and play while I talk with Mark." Elisabeth said from the kitchen. Without any questions Zoe walked off and disappeared into her room. "Morning Lizzie." Mark said getting up and walking to sit on one of the chairs by the counter. "Morning Mark. I called Maddy earlier and she said she would be here in a little while. She wanted to take a shower before she came over." "Of course she did." Mark said and they both laughed. "She asked about you." Elisabeth told him breaking the silence. "She did?" "Yeah. I told her that you were fine and was here asleep on the couch. She didn't believe me so I had to take a picture and send it to her. She was quite worried and she felt really bad for last night especially after I told her Jim already knew about her pregnancy."

"What did she say?" Mark asked curiously. "That she had been stupid and shouldn't have went off like that on you." "She wasn't stupid, it's not like she can help it. It's not her fault." "That's what I told her, but this is Maddy we are talking about so she was mad at herself anyways." "Well-" Mark said, then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" he said standing up and walking to the door. "Oh Skye. Morning." Mark said stepping aside for Skye to come in. "Morning Mark. Don't sound so happy to see me. Where's Mad?" she asked hugging him. "Umm long story. And I'm sorry, I am happy to see you." Mark told her. "Another mood swing?" Skye knew exactly what had happened, since Skye had been there when Elisabeth did the test on Maddy. Mark nodded. "Yeah she called this morning asking if I've seen you." "Did she not think I would come over here, where she told me to go?" Mark asked looking toward Elisabeth. "I guess not. Maybe she thought you would have went to the barracks or something. I always thought Jim would go to the police station but he always winded up at his friend's house." Elisabeth said reassuringly.

"That's because I knew if I went back to work I would get yelled at more." Jim said coming up behind his wife and kissing her on the cheek. "Morning Skye." Jim said to his son's fiance. "Morning Mr. Shannon..I mean Jim." she corrected when he gave her a look. "Morning Mark. How was your first night in the doghouse?" Jim asked with a smirk to his son-in-law, but he got a slap from Elisabeth instead. "Ow! I was just asking!" he told his wife. "It was fine I guess. Didn't get much sleep though." Mark answered the question, yawning. "Yeah you never do." Jim said. Mark just huffed and looked toward the roof, he couldn't handle much more of this. "I'm going to go wake Josh up." Skye said walking away from everyone into Josh's room.

About 15 minutes later Josh and Skye emerged from his room. Josh stopped and did a dounle take when he saw Mark standing in the kitchen, then looked aroung for his sister. "Morning bro. Where's Maddy?" Skye hit him. "Ow! What did I do?" Mark and Jim laughed noticing how similar all the women in their lives were. "Morning Josh, and she will be here in a little while." Mark said as he walked back over to the couch to lay back down and get away from everyone. "Breakfast is done." Elisabeth and Skye yelled to Jim, Josh, and Mark who were all in the living room, and Zoe who ccame running out of her room. _Knock knock!_ Everyone's head jerked toward the door, that could only be one person and they all knew who. Zoe was closest to the door so she ran over and opened it.

There stood Maddy with some of Mark's running shorts on and an old t-shirt. "Morning Zo." "Morning Mad." Zoe said walking away to go get a drink. Maddy closed the door behind her as she looked around the house, her whole family was there she noticed. "Shannon's come on and dig in before it gets cold." Elisabeth yelled one more time. They didn't need to be told again all the guys were up in a heartbeat running to the kitchen. Maddy had a small smirk on her face as she stepped in front of them with her hand up. "Hey ladies first guys." she said but turning to Skye, her mother, and Zoe as they reached for their plates to start getting food. "Wait, I wasn't finished. Ladies...with child first." The smirk on her face getting bigger as coffee was spit across the room from Josh. Zoe just stood there staring at her sister. Elisabeth, Jim, and Skye just smiled at the reactions. But the reaction that caught everyone's eye was Mark's. He froze in time and his jaw fell open, not believing what his wife had just done.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_There stood Maddy with some of Mark's running shorts on and an old t-shirt. "Morning Zo." "Morning Mad." Zoe said walking away to go get a drink. Maddy closed the door behind her as she looked around the house, her whole family was there she noticed. "Shannon's come on and dig in before it gets cold." Elisabeth yelled one more time. They didn't need to be told again all the guys were up in a heartbeat running to the kitchen. Maddy had a small smirk on her face as she stepped in front of them with her hand up. "Hey ladies first guys." she said but turning to Skye, her mother, and Zoe as they reached for their plates to start getting food. "Wait, I wasn't finished. Ladies...with child first." The smirk on her face getting bigger as coffee was spit across the room from Josh. Zoe just stood there staring at her sister. Elisabeth, Jim, and Skye just smiled at the reactions. But the reaction that caught everyone's eye was Mark's. He froze in time and his jaw fell open, not believing what his wife had just done._

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?" Josh asked. "I said ladies with child go first." Maddy repeated to her brother. "With child? Like pregnant? As in my baby sister is going to have a kid?" "What else would it mean Josh? I mean come on." Skye said a little annoyed. "Skye, you knew?" he turned to his fiance. "Yes. I was in the infirmary the day she found out. I ran the test." she told him. "And you didn't tell me?" he sounded a little angry. "It wasn't my place to tell you." "Who else knew?" he looked around as his father and mother raised their hands. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked his whole family.<p>

"We wanted to keep it a secret until she was at least a month along." Mark stepped in, "Are you angry?" "No. I'm not mad. I just wanted to know why everyone else knew but me." Josh answered his brother-in-law, giving him a hug. "Congratulations man. You too Mad. Sweet I'm going to be an uncle!" Josh said excitedly and walking over to his sister and hugging her. "Thanks Josh." Maddy and Mark said in unison. Everyone's attention then turned to Zoe, who hadn't moved. "Zo?" Mark said walking over and bending down in front of her. "Z." Maddy said walking up behind him and putting a hand on her husband's shoulder bending down beside him. Josh and Jim came up behind her to help stable her. "I'm good guys. Thanks." Maddy told her father and brother shooing them away.

"Yeah." Zoe came out of her daze. "Zo? What do you think about this?" Mark asked. "About what?" she asked him. "About me being pregnant." Maddy finished. "What does that mean?" Zoe questioned. Maddy and Mark exchanged glances with each other then with everyone else in the room. "It means Mad is going to have baby." Jim said from behind her. "Really!" Zoe exclaimed and jumped foward into her brother and sister, hugging them and knocking them backwards. "Woah Z. You gotta be careful. You could hurt Maddy and the baby if you aren't careful." Elisabeth told her youngest daughter. "Oh sorry Maddy. Are you ok?" Zoe asked concerned. "Yeah Z. It's ok, really."

Zoe and Mark got up. Mark reached his hand to Maddy, who accepted it and he helped her up. "Thanks." Maddy said getting up. "Anytime." Then there was a knock on the door startling everyone. "Who could that be?" Josh asked, "Everyone is here." "I don't know. Guess we are about to find out." Skye said walking to the door. "...Commander...Wash?" They heard Skye say as she opened the door wider for everyone to see who was at the door. "Skye how are you?" Commander Taylor asked. "Good sir. You?" "I'm well. I see you are having a Shannon family breakfast." Wash said looking around the house. "Yes ma'am." Skye said. "Mind if we crash?" Taylor asked stepping inside. "Of course not, we have plenty of food." Elisabeth answered getting out two more plates and glasses.

"Thank you Elisabeth." Taylor and Wash said, as Skye closed the door. "So how is everyone?" the Commander asked standing in the newly formed line. "We are all good." Jim said. "Anything new happened lately?" Wash asked looking at Mark who was still in his pajama pants. Jim noticed and answered for him, "Yeah. Mark here spent his first night in the doghouse last night. He crashed here." Wash busted out laughing patting him on the shoulder, "I knew you would be eventually. What did you do?" Mark looked at Maddy who just shrugged, which was her way of saying 'you're on your own.' "I uh..it's just a long story."

"Well you will find out sooner or later, so I'll just tell you. I got angry because he told me he wanted someone else to talk to. He wanted to tell my dad, who apparently already knew, that I am pregnant." Maddy stepped in to help her husband. Taylor spit out his coffee and Wash's mouth fell open. "Why does everyone keep doing that?" Maddy asked looking toward Mark. He just shrugged and looked at Wash and the Commander. "Soldier, is this true?" Commander Taylor asked Mark.

"Uh..yes sir." Mark answered hesitantly. "Calm down Mark. He is just trying to scare you." Wash said walking over and hitting Taylor on the chest. "Wash don't tell him wh-"Taylor said looking at Alicia, who was giving him a very serious look, "She's right. I'm happy for you. Congratulations soldier." he continued, shaking Mark's hand. "Congratulations Maddy! Good job Mark." Alicia said hugging both of them. "Thanks Licia." Maddy said laughing and hugging the Leuitenant. "Really Alicia? You couldn't just leave it at congratulations?" Mark said when it was his turn to hug her. "Nope. You know me better than that."Alicia said. "Yeah I suppose I do." Mark stated, grabbing a plate and getting food.

Once everyone got their food and was seated randomly around the house, they all started having their own conversations. Mark glanced around for Maddy, but couldn't find her. He just brushed it off, but after a few minutes had gone by he began to worry, so he picked up his plate and walked to the back of the house. When he slid open the door to the sunroomhe found his wife sitting on the bench looking at all the flowers that had been placed aroung the room. She hadn't heard him come in so when he sat down beside her she jumped.

"Sorry." He said simply. "It's fine. I just didn't hear you come in." She replied scooting closer to him, "I'm sorry Mark. I shouldn't have went off like that. I know you need someone to talk to and I don't know why it bothered me so much. It's just, lately, I haven't been...myself." "Oh believe me I know Mads. But it's fine, it's not like you can help it, you're pregnant." Mark told her, rubbing her arm. "Has it really been that bad?" "No babe. I'm just not used to seeing you cry so much. I don't like it because I can't do anything but try and help soothe you. And most times you just push me away when I do that." "I'm so sorry. You are just trying to be nice and help me and I'm not making it any easier." "It's fine, really Mads." "So you want to go home? Because I'm done eating and I'm starting to feel nauseous and just want to go to sleep." "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" "Why of course. Let's get going." Maddy said standing up and grabbing Mark's hand.

They walked out into the main house and Maddy walked right up to her father. "Thanks for taking care of him Dad. I'm feeling nauseous so I'm going to go lay down and I'm sure Mark wants a shower." Jim laughed and looked Mark, who was nodding. "Alright sweetheart. I'll talk to you two later." Jim said hugging Maddy. "Thanks for letting me stay here Lizzie." Mark said hugging his mother-in-law. "Anytime honey. Go take your shower and I will see you later." Mark laughed and turned toward the door. Mark and Maddy waved bye to everyone while opening the door. "Bye guys." everyone yelled in unison. "Bye." Mark and Maddy said and walked out the door to go home.

Mark walked out of the bathroom, after taking the cold shower he has grown accustomed to, and found Maddy asleep on their bed. He smiled at the sight and walked over to lay down to get some rest too, since he spent the night on a couch and maybe got 2 hours of sleep. He laid down and wrapped an arm around her stomach and scooted close to her. She readjusted putting her back against his stomach, and intertwining her fingers with his. He rubbed his wife's growing abdomen and kissed her shoulder before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Maddy woke up to a wonderful smell. She got up starving and walked into her kitchen. "Mmm. What is that? It smells amazing." she asked her husband who was cooking. "I was just making lunch. I was going to wake you up but you were sleeping so well." Mark said. "That's so sweet. Wait, lunch? What time is it?" "1. I only woke up like 2 hours ago. Hungry?" he said setting a plate down on the counter. "So hungry!" Maddy replied sitting down and looking to see what was on the plate. "Umm...Mark. What is this?" "It's a kind of Italian food. I think it's called chicken parmesan." "Eww Mark. Chicken?" "Yeah? What's wrong with chicken? You love chicken." Mark replied.<p>

"No Mark. I hate chicken. I don't want this." "Maddy, you just said you were hungry. And if you want me to I will make you something else." "No. It's fine, you know what I will just go to the market and get something. You can go to my parents house, my mom is off today maybe she will want some of this not so much chicken stuff, since you know chicken's don't exist here." "Maddy what are you talking about? We have food I can make you something." "Mark, just stop. I will see you later, actually tomorrow would be better." Maddy said getting up to get her jacket. "Maddy I work tomorrow. I don't get off until 9. Who's going to be with you all day?"

"I'm not a child I don't need a babysitter. And that's fine then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then." Maddy responded walking out the door. Mark sighed and walked to the bedroom to get clothes exasperated. After he got some clothes and his uniform in a bag, he locked up the house and started walking towards what he thought would be his house for a while.

When he got to the house he knocked on the door, a few seconds later Elisabeth opened the door. "Mark what are you dong here?" she asked, he just lifted up his bag, and she nodded stepping aside for him to come in. "What happened this time?" "I made some lunch and she had just woke up. She seemed fine until she noticed it was some sort of chicken and then went off." "Ok then. Just go set your stuff on Maddy's old bed and we will figure something out." "Thanks Lizzie." Mark said and walked toward Maddy's old room.

Later that night Jim came home to find Mark helping Elisabeth in the kitchen making dinner. "Mark. What are you doing here?" "Do you even really need to ask that Jim?" Elisabeth said. "No it's fine Lizzie. Maddy got mad because I made some kind of Italian meal with chicken but not really because chickens don't exist here. So I don't really know if she was mad at the food part or the chickens don't exist here part." Jim was almost on the floor from laughing so hard. "James Shannon! Stop laughing at him right now!" "It's ok Lizzie." Then they all started laughing. 30 minutes later they had dinner and Mark went to take a shower while Jim and Elisabeth washed the dishes.

Almost 15 minutes later Mark come back out, saying quite excitedly "I haven't had a hot shower in forever! That was amazing!" "Yeah Maddy definitely likes long, hot showers." Jim said walking by him to go take his shower. Mark walked over and sat down on the stools by the counter. "You need some help?" he asked Elisabeth. "No sweetheart I got it. Besides I wanted to talk to you about something." "Ok?" Mark sounded worried. "It's nothing bad Mark so calm down. I was just wondering if Maddy got around to telling you that she has her first sonogram tomorrow?" "No she didn't. When is it?" "At 2." "Well I'll make sure I'm there. Maybe she will be calmed down by then." Mark said hopefully.

"I think I'm going to give her some medicine that maybe will help her with her mood swings." "Thank you because I don't think I can take much more of this. I hate being away from her and I feel bad being here while she's at home by herself pregnant. Even though she told me to leave it still doesn't feel right." "That's because you are a good man Mark. How about you go to bed considering you have work tomorrow and I will see you at her appoiintment." Elisabeth said befor econtinuing, "You can sleep in Josh's room. He is at Skye's for the night." "Ok thanks. Good night Lizzie." "Stop saying thank you so much, you are family. But either way you're welcome. Good night Mark." Elisabeth said walking around the corner of the counter to give him a hug and kiss him on the cheek. Mark returned the hug and walked into Josh's room, letting out a huff when he closed the door. _I wish I was at home with Maddy right now, instead of being here in my brother- in-law's room for the night and have to work all day tomorrow, being away from her. _he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry there wasn't a lot of Zoe in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it anyways! Maybe she will be in the next one more. Review! Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So to fore warn you I'm writing this while watching the National Championship and I'm a HUGE football fan so forgive me if some of the words are misspelled or for any mistakes. Again sorry.

* * *

><p>Mark got up at 4 a.m. and started getting ready to report for duty at 5 a.m. Once he got out of the shower he put on his armor and went to make coffee. Elisabeth woke up at 4:30 because she had to be at work by 6 and it took her forever to get ready, Mark had begun to figure out, it seems all the Shannon women took a while to get ready. "Hello Mark." Elisabeth said walking in to pour her a cup of coffee.<p>

"Morning Lizzie." Mark replied going to sit down to put on his boots. "Did you sleep well last night?" Elisabeth questioned sitting beside him on the couch. "Yes ma'am. As well as to be expected. I would rather have been at home with Maddy, but what can you do. I don't want to stress her out." "You're a good man Mark. And don't worry Maddy will be fine, just give it time. Are you going to be at the infirmary today? "Sure am. I'm about to leave to get there early to go talk with Commander Taylor. It's at 2 right?" "Yes. Do you know what is going to happen today at the appointment?" "No ma'am?" "We will be able to see how far a long she is, hear the heartbeat, and tell if she is having more than one baby." "Wow. Ok good. Well I better get going. I'll see you at 2." "Bye sweetheart." "Bye." Mark replied walking out of the house.

Mark walked up to the command center and knocked on the door lightly. He heard a muffled "Come in." and opened the door. He walked over in front of the commander's desk and stood at attention. "Mark you aren't on duty yet, stand down, soldier." Mark shifted into a more comfortable position but still slightly at attention, showing respect. "Sir can I ask a favor of you?" "Depends. What do you need?" "Well sir, Maddy has her first doctor's appointment today and I would like to be there. It's at 2 but if I can't get off then it's fine but I wou-" Mark stopped when Taylor held his hand up. "Son you are starting to sound like your wife. Of course you can get off early." Mark laughed, "Yeah apparently I am, everyone has been telling me that lately and thank you sir." "No problem Mark. Just be sure to come back here afterwards with pictures." "Oh sir you can count on that." "Dismissed soldier." Taylor got out between laughs. Mark walked out and down the steps to his post and started counting down until he got off.

* * *

><p>At 1:45 he walked back up to let the commander know he was leaving. He knocked and Wash opened the door. "Mark, hi." "Leiutenant." She closed the door behind him and they walked over to the commander. "Sir, I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving." "Alright, I will see you in a little while Reynolds?" "Yes sir." Mark nodded and walked out and started toward the infirmary. He got there 5 minutes early and tried to find Elisabeth. He was looking around, worried. "Mark, follow me. She's back here." Elisabeth said from behind himand he turned fast walking toward her.<p>

They walked in the room and when the door closed Maddy turned to see who came in. "Mark!" she said excitedly, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I meant to, and I tried calling you but I just-" "Maddy it's fine. I'm here now and that's all that matters." Mark said grabbing his wife's hand and gently kissing it. Right then the doctor walked in. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds..Elisabeth." "Hi Dr. Jones." Elisabeth said to her colleague. "Hi." Mark and Maddy said. "So how have you been?" the doctor asked looking at Maddy. "I've been ok i guess. Not really myself though. My mood swings are crazy, I'm not that far a long and I already can't fit in any of my clothes, and I eat the weirdest things." Maddy replied. The doctor laughed and said, "That's common. I can give you some medicine that may help with the mood swings. But from what I see you shouldn't have gained that much weight. I'm going to need to weigh you to see how much you've actually gained."

"Alright." Maddy complied getting up and walking over to the scale. "Hmm.. that's odd. You have gained 25 pounds." the doctor said looking to Elisabeth. "Is that bad?" Mark asked Elisabeth. "Well she shouldn't have gained that much in such an early stage in the pregnancy." she replied. "Well why would she then?" Mark questioned, concern clear in his voice. "There's many things that could have caused it. We will know more when Dr. Jones does the sonogram." "Well let's get started." Dr. Jones said, ushering Maddy to lie down.

"Ok now this is going to be cold." the doctor said squeezing the gel onto Maddy's stomach. Maddy jumped when it hit her skin and shivered. Mark grabbed Maddy's hand and out his other hand in her hair as he bent over to see the monitor. The doctors waited for the image to clear up, when it did they both gasped. "What? Is everything ok?" Mark asked. "Mom, what's wrong?" Maddy asked. The two doctors just looked at each other, Dr. Jones turned up the volume so maybe the young couple would figure it out. _Boom, boom! Boom, boom!_ And Mark and Maddy's head both jerked toward the screen.

"Why is the heartbeat irregular?" Maddy asked worried. "Lizzie what's going on?" Mark asked his mother-in-law. "Umm..." Elisabeth just looked at the other doctor. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Maddy half yelled. "Mads calm down." Mark said rubbing her hand and head. "Doctor what is it?" Dr. Jones looked at him then back at the monitor, pointing. "This is your baby." "Well is everything ok? Why are you and Lizzie freaked out?" She shifted the screen, "And this is your...other baby." Maddy looked unbelievingly at her mother and said, "Other baby? That means...twins?" "Yes honey." Elisabeth didn't know what to do or say. Mark almost fell but caught himself on the bed, and regained his composure instantly.

"Are you serious?" Mark asked almost out of breath. " Yes sir." the doctor said turning the monitor around and showing him both babies. "Mark, we get our twins!" Maddy said and Mark leaned down and hugged and kissed his wife. "You wanted twins?" Elisabeth asked. "Yeah because we wanted twins so we could have a girl and a boy." Maddy answered. "Would you like for me to upload the pictures on your tags Mr. Reynolds?" Dr. Jones asked. "Yes, of course!" Mark said ripping off his tags and handing them to the doctor. "Can you put a picture on mine too?" Maddy asked. "I sure can." Dr. Jones said. After she got pictures on both of their tags, she handed them back to their owners and wiped the gel off of Maddy's stomach.

"I will see you guys later." Elisabeth said walking them to the door and hugging both of them. "Congratulations baby." she said to Maddy. "Thanks Mom." Maddy said and her and Mark walked out holding hands. "I can't believe this." Maddy told her husband, who hadn't said anything in a few minutes. "Yeah I know. Me either." Mark said turning to kiss his wife's head as they walked, "You want to go to see Wash and Commander Taylor with me?" "Sure, why?" Maddy asked. "He let me off early and told me that I better bring him back pictures, and you know Alicia wants to see." "Yeah Licia is going to be really excited. She already wants to take me shopping." "Really?" Mark asked his wife with his head turned a little to the side. "Oh yeah. She come to the house the other day but I wasn't feeling good so she said we could another time." About that time they were walking up the steps and knocking on the door.

"Come in." Commander Taylor said. When he glanced up and saw Mark and Maddy his mood completely changed. "Well if it isn't the Reynolds'. How was the doctor?" "It was good. Where is Alicia?" Mark asked. "She took over your post when you left. Did you bring pictures? Is everything ok?" "Yes sir. But we want Licia to be here, to you at the same time." Maddy jumped in. "But she isn-" Maddy held her hand up, "You don't know anything until she does." Mark just laughed and brought his wife closer to him. "Mrs. Reynolds are you trying to blackmail me?" "No sir. I just want Licia here." "Fine then." Taylor grabbed his com and she heard it screach to life. "Dunham, go to the east gate and take over for Leiutenant Washington. Tell her to get back to the command center as soon as possible." Taylor told his soldier. "Yes sir."

10 minutes later Wash came running in the door to find the commander, Mark, and Maddy."Commander is everything ok? I got here as fast as i could." "Wash calm down. Mrs. Maddy Reynolds here wouldn't show or tell me anything about her doctor's appointment without you being here." Wash glanced at Maddy, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Hi Licia." she got up and walked over to hug her friend. "Hey Mads. So you want to tell me how this doctors visit went?" "I sure do. Why don't you sit down." Maddy said guiding her to a seat. After she sat down Maddy sat down and her and Mark just looked at each other.

"Well is one of you going to talk?" Commander Taylor questioned getting anxious. "Yeah you guys come on, spill." Wash said. "Mads, do you want to start?" Mark asked his wife. "Well everything is normal and I'm fine. They gave me some medicine that will help with my mood swings so maybe I will stop kicking Mark out." Everyone laughed loudly but Mark didn't laugh as much because he hated being kicked out. After that Maddy stopped. "And? What about the baby?" Wash pushed, excitedly. Mark reached for his tags and held up the little video/picture. "This is our baby, our very healthy baby." Mark said. Then Maddy reached for hers and started to pull up the video/picture on hers. "Aww Mads..Mark. I'm so happy for you." Alicia said. When Maddy's picture projected, Alicia and Taylor stopped and looked at each other.

"And this is our baby's very healthy brother or sister. We couldn't find out what they were this time." Maddy said looking at a smirking Mark. Alicia's jaw dropped and they heard the Commander skip a breath. "What did you just say?" Wash finally got out. Mark started pointing to the picture on his tags, "This is our baby." "And this is our other baby." Maddy said pointing to hers. Then Wash screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring all of them. When the scream was over she took a deep breath, "TWINS!" She jumped up and rushed over to Maddy and jerked her up, Maddy just laughed. "Careful Alicia." Mark said. "Oh shut up." Wash said. Taylor got up now and reached for Mark hugging him. "Congratulations son!" "Thanks Commander."

Then they switched and Wash was hugging Mark. "Mark, I'm so happy for you! Good job Reynolds." "Really Wash? Good job again? That just sounds so wrong, can't you just say congratulations like a normal person?" "Absolutely not." Wash said. "Maddy congratulations. I want to thank you for everything you have done. Mark is like my son and I am so glad he found you. He was in a bad place before you and now he has turned his life around and it's all thanks to you." Commander Taylor said. Maddy started crying. "Sir I think you have it backwards. He saved me, you have no idea how bad I was before I got here and found Mark. I never imagined I would have a life like this and it's all because of him." "Well then I guess you saved each other." Commander Taylor told a crying Maddy.

Mark and Alicia finally realized that Maddy was crying and they were both by her side in a heartbeat. "Mads." Alicia said rubbing her back. "Maddy babe are you ok?" Mark asked doing the same. "Yeah I'm fine. Me and the Commander were just talking and of course I had a mood swing and started crying. Being pregnant sucks, I cry about everything!" Maddy said with a laugh. "Maddy you can call me Nathaniel." "Really?" and she teared up more. "Yes. We are basically family now considering I see Mark as my son." "Alright. Thank you,..Nathaniel." she said hugging him one more time before going to Mark, who immediately wrapped an arm around her drawing her closer. "Well baby let's get you and our babies home to lay down. You've had an eventful day." Mark said kissing Maddy's head.

They said their goodbyes and walked out the door. "So does this mean I'm forgiven again and get to come home and stay?" Mark asked. "Yes it does. Take me home. I've missed you and I'm sorry. I love you." Maddy said grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. "I've missed you too. I love you and our babies. Let's go home." They walked toward their house happy knowing their children are healthy and they are together, the way it will always be.

* * *

><p>So the fluff came back. Sorry I couldn't resist. There will be a time jump soon so I hope you are enjoying it! REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy's last doctor's appointment was almost a month ago, but of course Elisabeth had been checking on her everytime she saw her, which really annoyed Maddy. Elisabeth was over today because Maddy had her next check up at lunch and Elisabeth wanted to spend the morning with her, Mark even got off work, so they decided to just had a family day. Mark was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes while Elisabeth and Maddy were on the couch talking.

"Mom stop doctoring me. I'm serious, it's getting on my nerves. I have a doctor and if something is wrong I will go to her." Mark could hear Maddy telling her mother. "Maddy it's just what I do, I'm a doctor, and you're my daughter." Elisabeth defended herself. "Mads, sweetheart, she is just being a good mother. Lizzie I promise if anything is wrong I will let you know, calm down." Mark said, stepping in before a fight got started, walking in the living room. He sat down beside his wife and put an arm around her shoulders, as she leaned in and put her head on his shoulder.

"Well I'm going to go. I will see you two at the infirmary at 12." Elisabeth said getting up. "No Mom, you don't have to go, really. I'm sorry. I know you are just worried and want to help." Maddy stated from the couch, not wanting to get up. "It's fine sweetie. I need to go check on some reports that are supposed to be turned in by 11, that probably aren't done. The new recruits are not very reliable." she said opening the door, "Bye. See you later." She was out the door before they could respond.

"I feel bad now." Maddy told Mark turning around and trying to stand up. "You want some help, baby?" Mark asked standing up and putting out his hand. Maddy had gained more weight and could hardly get up by herself. "Yes, thanks babe." She answered grabbing his hand, and he pulled her up like she was nothing. "You know I use to think I was kind of strong but this extra weight is ridiculous. I feel so helpless and fat that I can't move without needing help. And you just pull me up or pick me up like it's nothing." she said to her husband questioningly. "Honey, you are not fat. You are pregnant, there's a difference. And besides I am a..uh..what do you call it? A 'big strong soldier'? I lift weights everyday, twice as much as you weigh right now, minimum."

"Well that is true, but still. I hate having to depend on people and you know that." "Yes I do but you know I don't mind being here to help you." "I do and that's why I love you." Maddy said getting on her tiptoes to kiss her husband. "Well are you ready to start getting ready? Because you know it will take you forever?" Mark asked. "Yeah. I call shower first." Maddy yelled running to the bathroom. "I know you do. And don't run like that you could fall and hurt yourself." He said running down the hallway and into their bathroom behind her. "Mark get out!" "Ugh fine!" He said stepping outside and going to lay down on the bed.

An hour and a half later they were heading out to go to the doctor. Mark wanted to take the rover but of course Maddy had to make it difficult and wanted to walk. It was kind of a long walk but Mark didn't care as long as his wife was happy. They walked in to the infirmary to find Jim, Elisabeth, Zoe, Josh, and Skye waiting for them. "Hey kids. How are you?" Jim asked his daughter and son-in-law. "Hey everyone. I'm good just excited to see if we can find out what the twins are today." Maddy said. "Twins?" Jim, Josh, Skye and Zoe all said kind of loudly. "Yeah Dad. Didn't Mom tell you?" Maddy asked her family. "No." Josh answered. "Absolutely not." Jim said. "Nope." Skye said rushing up to hug her. "Why is everyone here?" Mark asked.

"We all wanted to come and support you two." Skye said. Maddy gave her and Josh a look. "Fine. We were just curious. But we did want to come to support you guys." Mark laughed lightly and said, "Well thanks guys." "Family hug!" Zoe yelled grabbing her father's and Mark's legs pulling them close, so everyone followed. "Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds, the doctor is ready for you now." Everyone then separated and started heading back to the room. The doctor was already there waiting for them. She had her back to the door fixing some equipment, "Hello how are you today Madd-" she stopped when she turned around and saw the whole Shannon family. "Well hello Shannon's... and future Shannon's." she continued with a laugh.

They all laughed. "I'm good. The medicine is helping with my mood swings. I haven't kicked Mark out in almost a month." Maddy said slapping Mark's chest and he chuckled. "Yes thank you for that." Mark told the laughing doctor. "No problem. No let's see these babies." Dr. Jones said, getting out the gel to put on Maddy's growing belly. "Wow! That gets colder every time." Maddy half screamed and grabbed Mark's hand fast. Mark let her take his hand as he sat down beside her. "Mark can I sit in your lap so I can see?" Zoe asked from across the room. "Sure Zo. Come on." Mark reached out his other arm, leaving the one Maddy had resting on the bed in place. Zoe crashed into his chest excitedly and his soldier instincts kicked in and his arm shot behind her back to catch her before she fell.

"Are you ready to hopefully find out what you are having?" Dr. Jones asked. "Yes!" the whole family said at the same time. "Alright then." she said as she put the little rod like thing on Maddy's stomach, moving it around trying to find the babies. A few seconds later the screen cleared and one of he baby's heads were visible and the other's feet. "Is that them?" Zoe questioned, looking up to Mark. "Yes sweetie, that's mine and Maddy's babies." He answered rubbing Zoe's back. "They are so cute." She replied, hugging him. "Aww." Skye said as the doctor zoomed in on one of their faces.

"Well can we see what they are?" Elisabeth asked. "Not in this view." Dr. Jones said. "They are being stubborn, that's their father in them." Maddy said, looking at Mark who looked offended. "This coming from the girl who stormed into Commander Taylor's office to find out what was going on with your parents, after I told you to calm down and stay with Zoe, and could have gotten hurt because he had some memory loss virus?" He said seriously to his wife. "I was determined. That's completely different." Maddy stated. "I agree with Mark. You are really stubborn." Josh said. "How about we say it's just both of you in them, equally, because you are both pretty stubborn. I would know." Jim said looking at Mark, who nodded in understandment of what he was referring to.

"Wait! I see something." the doctor said and everyone turned, "I changed views." "Well what are we having?" Maddy asked. "Yeah Doctor what is it?" Mark said. "Marie?" Elisabeth questioned. "Congratulations, it looks like you are having a son-" Dr. Jones started. "Yes! A grandson." Jim said and Elisabeth hit him. Maddy was now crying and Mark had lifted Zoe onto the bed and was wiping Maddy's tears away and kissing her head, Zoe was rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry for my husband's interruption, Marie, please continue." Elisabeth told her colleague. "It's fine Elisabeth. You are having a son...and a daughter." Dr. Jones finished.

When the doctor looked up from the screen she instantly had a smile on her face, this is why she had become a doctor, seeing all these happy people whose life was about to change. Josh had a crying Skye in a side hug kissing her temple, Elisabeth was crying into Jim's chest as he rubbed her back soothingly, and Mark was hugging Zoe and a crying Maddy. "I'll leave you all alone. I'll be back in a minute and I will answer any questions then. Excuse me." Dr. Jones said stepping out. Mark finally let go of Maddy, so everyone rushed over to them. Zoe was the first to hug Maddy. "I'm excited. When will they be here?" Zoe asked. "Not for about 5 or 6 months." Elisabeth said letting go of Mark from their hug. Jim and Josh walked over to Mark and hugged him at the same time. Skye went over to Maddy and hugged her, Elisabeth, and Zoe at the same time. Then Josh and Jim came over to Maddy.

"I'm happy for you sis." Josh said leaning down to his sister. "Thanks Josh." Maddy said hugging her brother. "I'm happy for you too Mad. I always thought Josh would give me grandkids first. But either way I'm happy." Jim told his daughter and getting hit by his son. "Thank you Dad." "Well I think we should get going and let you have your moment and finish your appointment." Skye said lifting Zoe off the bed and grabbing Josh's arm. "Yes I agree. Let's get going." Elisabeth said grabbing Jim's arm. "But I don't want go." Zoe whined. "Zoe Shannon we are leaving...now." Jim said getting Zoe from Skye. Then they said their goodbyes. And right as they all walked out of the room the doctor walked back in.

"So any questions?" Dr. Jones asked as she closed the door. "Are they healthy?"Mark and Maddy said at the same time. "Yes everything is moving along just fine. They are both very healthy and Maddy is doing well too." Dr. Jones answered. "Now would you two like these pictures on your tags?" "Yes, thank you." they said again in unison, taking off their tags. "There is one thing though. I want you to come in weekly for check ups. Some of your vitals are worrying me a little and I just want to keep a check on them." "What? What does that mean? You just said Maddy and the babies were fine." Mark said very worried. "She is. It's just it seems that her blood pressure goes up and down." "Well what can I do to help her?" Mark's eyes growing wider with worry.

"There isn't much you can do. Unfortunately this happens a lot, especially when you have twins. Your body is trying to deal with all the changes so it messes with some of your systems or organs, mostly with blood pressure. But, you can keep an eye on her, don't let her get too upset or agitated, stress has a lot to do with it so whatever you can do to keep her stress down would help, try to stay off your feet for long periods of time, and I'm sorry to say but if it doesn't get better I will have to put you on bedrest for the duration of your pregnancy." the doctor told them. "But I think you will be fine. So just try to take it easy and I will see you next week." "Uh ok. Thank you Doctor." Maddy said reaching for Mark's hand to help her up.

"Let's go home and get you...and our babies in bed." Mark said to his now visibly worried wife, grabbing her sides and helping her up. "Yeah let's go. I could use a nap and you look like you could too." she said reaching up to softly rub his cheek, "You're worried babe." "Of course I am. I worry about you anyways, without all this extra stuff. Mads you are pregnant with our first child, which just so happened to turn out to be twins, and now you are on the verge of being put on bedrest for almost 6 months because of your blood pressure. I can't be around all the time to take care of you and you aren't going to let anyone else try and help. So I don't know what to do baby. I can't stay off work that long or I would, you won't stay off, and I don't know, it's just so much all at once." Mark said all in one breath.

Maddy jerked him forward and hugged him as tight as she could. "Mark, I know you worry but it will be fine. You will be a great father, the babies will be perfectly fine, and I will be ok. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that me and our children will be healthy and safe." she said into his ear, then pulled away and looked into her concerned husband's eyes. "It will be ok." she finished. Mark nodded and leaned in to kiss her, putting a hand on her stomach and rubbing soothing circles on it. "Yeah, it will be. Because I will do whatever it takes to keep you and our babies safe. You three are my life and nothing is going to happen to any of you if I have anything to say about it. I love you baby...and you babies too." he said bending down to kiss Maddy's belly. Maddy laughed and played with his hair a little before he stood up. "I love you too. And so will they. Now let's go home and go to bed, it is definitely time for my midday nap. Today will be a good long nap since I have you to cuddle to. I just don't sleep as well when you're not by me." "Well then let's get going. I'm exhausted." Mark said grabbing Maddy's hand and intertwining their fingers, then walking out of the infirmary, heading home to get some much needed sleep. _Better enjoy it while we can. In the matter of months we won't be sleeping at night very much. _Mark and Maddy both thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Just thought I would let you guys know again there is going to be a time jump soon. I am ready to start writing stuff with them interacting with the twins. Anyways reviews are much appreciated. Thank you! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**********************5 months later**********************

"Baby we should really get going. We were supposed to be at the family dinner 15 minutes ago." Mark yelled to his wife, walking into their bedroom and going straight to where he knew she would be. He turned the corner into their walk-in closet finding his wife on the floor in the corner rolled into a ball crying. "Mads what's wrong?" he rushed over to her, "Are you alright?" "No, Mark I'm not alright! I am fat, can't fit into any of my clothes, barely fit in any of your clothes-which used to be really big on me, and I'm just ready to have these babies so I don't look completely disgusting. And I'm so tired of sitting at home all day doing nothing." She told her husband between sobs.

"Ok first off, you are not fat how many times do I have to tell you that? And the clothes situation can easily be handled-as a matter of fact I got that covered, and you by no means look disgusting-you are gorgeous. You've been on bedrest for almost a month and I know you aren't the kind of person that just sits around, but it's almost over. You need to calm down sweetie this is why you are on bedrest to begin with, you get stressed out about the smallest things, you are pregnant all this just goes along with it." Mark said trying to calm her down. "Aww thanks babe. But I do hate bedrest. What do you mean you got the clothes covered?" Maddy looked up hopeful to Mark, who was wiping the tear tracks from her eyes.

"I got you a present. Well technically me and Alicia got you a present, she helped me." he told her getting up to get something out of his military bag. He came back and sat down in front of her with a sweatshirt and handed it to her. Opening it she read what the front said 'Terra Nova Soldier's Wife' and on the front pocket she read 'We Love Our Soldier'. "Alicia's idea. She just figured out how to put words on clothes, so she was going a little crazy." Mark said laughing. "Yeah I can tell. But I love it Mark, thank you." Maddy said leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Glad you like it." He said with a smile getting up and bending down to pick her up. Maddy let out a laugh and held on to him tight, "Mark! Put me down! You don't need to be picking me up like that you could hurt yourself." "Mads I will be fine, the question is will you be?" He laughed loudly spinning her around and then setting her on the ground. She hit his arm hard and he let out a huff. "Ow!" Mark yelled holding his arm and Maddy smirked. "That's what you get. Now maybe we should get going. I'm starving and I'm sure my parents are getting worried." Maddy said, putting on the sweatshirt and walking out of their bedroom to the front door.

* * *

><p>"Mad, Mark, what took you so long?" Jim asked when they walked through the door to the Shannon family home. "Well Maddy here had a little melt down because there are only like three things in our entire house that fit her. I found her in the corner of the closet in a ball crying." Mark said putting his hand on Maddy's back and rubbing it. "I remember when Elisabeth did that." Jim said with a laugh and that earned a hit from his wife. "I was tired of living in your clothes all the time. I just wanted to fit in mine again!" Elisabeth said, "Anyways let's eat everyone."<p>

Everyone got their food and sat down around the living room. "Umm I have something I want to tell everyone." Skye spoke up to break the silence. Josh choked on his food, "Really? Right now Skye?" "Yes Josh now." she said sternly looking toward their family. "What is it honey?" Elisabeth said. "Well, Josh and I found out earlier today that we are going to have a baby." Skye said looking hopefully at everyone. They all stopped eating and just stared at her. Of course Zoe was the first to run and hug Skye, "Yay I'm going to have another brother or sister!"

Everyone snapped out of their daze when she said that. "Z, what are you talking about?" Jim asked his youngest daughter. "Well I already have Josh, Mad, Mark, and Skye. After Mad has her babies I will have two more, then Skye's will be another one." Jim and Elisabeth couldn't stop laughing so Maddy decided to explain it to her. "Zo, mine and Mark's babies aren't going to be your brother and sister, they will be your niece and nephew, just like Skye and Josh's baby will be." "So I will be an...aunt?" "Yep." Maddy replied to her slightly confused little sister.

"Well still...yay!" Zoe said after hugging Skye and Josh and walking back to her food. "Congratulations." Mark said getting up and hugging his brother-in-law and future sister-in-law, "Now I guess I know how all of you felt when we surprised you." "Seriously, why do all of you insist on making me old all at once?" Jim sighed. "Oh shut up Jim. You know you're excited." Elisabeth said to her whining husband. "I'm so happy for you gu-" Maddy was interuppted by an intense pain in her lower stomach and back, "Ow!" she let out graabbing her stomach and rocking a little.

"Mads! Are you alright?" Mark half ran over to her. "Yeah I'm fine. One of them just kic-Ouch!" "Maddy!" Elisabeth yelled scooting over to her, "Um I think you're in labor." "WHAT!" Everyone in the house yelled. Mark and Maddy went pale. "Jim, call the infirmary and let them now what is going on now! We are leaving. Mark, Josh get Maddy to the rover." Elisabeth ordered. Mark put out his arm, stopping Josh. "I got it man. Just open the door and get the rover started fast." Mark said bending down and picking up his wife and running to the door.

"Can we please hurry!" Mark yelled back into the house from the rover, "Ow! Baby I kind of need that hand." "Well my bad, maybe you shouldn't have gotten me pregnant to have me in this pain to need to squeeze your hand off." Maddy barked back at her stunned husband. "Well excuse me! I'm sorry! Last time I checked we agreed we wanted kids and you were excited when you found out you were pregnant." "Yeah well so were you!" She screamed in pain. "Mads, sweetheart, just breath and try to calm down. I can't handle seeing you in this much pain. I'm sorry, it is my fault, you're right." Mark said rubbing his other hand up and down her arm.

Maddy reached up and put her free hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. "I'm sorry babe. I know you hate to see me in pain, and it's not your fault. We did agree we wanted kids it just hurts so bad. I couldn't really control what I was saying. I love you." Mark moved his hand to her belly and rubbed circles on it. "I love you too. But they are taking forever and the contractions are getting closer so I'm about to carry you to the infirmary." "Mark, no, it will be o-" She was stopped by him picking her up in his arm and took off running.

The usual 15 minute walk turned into 5 minutes later he was running through the front door of the infirmary, "We need Dr. Jones, now!" Mark yelled, not noticing that she was sitting at the front desk. "Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds what are you doing here. I'm not scheduled to see you until tomorrow." "She is in labor. Has been for almost 45 minutes. I don't understand why her family was taking so long her mother being a doctor and all but-" Mark rambled. "Mark, babe, you sound like me calm down." Maddy told her freaking out husband. "Why are you telling me to calm down? You are the one that's having two babies right about now. You should be freaking out but no the soldier that's been through all kinds of training is the one that's about to have a heartattack." Maddy decided that the best plan of action at this moment, no matter how many people were around, was to kiss him before he literally had a heartattack.

So she kissed him quick, taking him by tightened his grip so he didn't drop her. "Thank you Mrs. Reynolds." Dr. Jones said with a giggle. Maddy pulled away and without looking away from Mark she said, "No problem." Mark grinned. Maddy jerked a little and said something under her breath, Mark assumed she was saying something to the babies, she had been doing that alot lately. "Another contraction?" the doctor asked. "Yes, one of the worst ones yet." Maddy answered. "How far apart are they?" Dr. Jones asked. Mark looked down at his watch, "Umm about 3 minutes." "3 minutes? Yeah, it's time to get her into a room and prepped for delivery. Follow me." Mark never set her down until they were in a room and he could set her on a bed.

"Mr. Reynolds, I'm going to need to ask you to step out for a moment." Dr. Jones said. "No! I want Mark to stay. I need him to be here with me. Mark hand please." Maddy screamed as another contraction came on. Mark gave her his hand and she squeezed it with all her strength. He was surprised by how much strength she actually had. She screamed through the pain and he stood over her kissing her head and playing with her hair, knowing it soothed her when he played with her hair. "Ok well Maddy it looks like you are going to have to have a c-section." Dr. Jones said looking up from the sonogram, "It seems your son is having some problems breathing, and your daughter is as well." "What?" Mark said. "Nurse prep Mrs. Reynolds here for a c-section." "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>An hour later the whole family walked into Maddy's room from the waiting room, to find Mark in a chair next to Maddy's bed holding a pink blanket and Maddy laying down looking exhausted holding a blue blanket. "It's about time. We've been waiting for forever." Josh said walking up by Mark. "Joshua stop it. Aww Mad, Mark they are beautiful." Elisabeth said, after hitting her son. "Thanks Mom. You want to hold your grandson?" Maddy asked offering her mother her newborn son. "Yes I do. So much!" Elisabeth answered in tears, grabbing her grandson form her daughter. "Jim would you like to hold you granddaughter?" Mark questioned standing up to hand his father-in-law his daughter, hesitantly.<p>

"Of course." Jim said craddleing his arms and Mark set his newborn daughter in her grandfather's arms, "You don't want to let her go?" Mark shook his head. "Yeah I didn't either when Maddy was born." Jim reassured him, grabbing his granddaughter from Mark. Everyone circled around them. "Can I hold one o fthem?" Zoe aasked jumping up on the bed with Maddy. "Why of course you can." Mark answered. "I assume Jim isn't going to let go of -" Elisabeth started, "Wait. You never told us what you were going to name them." "Well Mom you are holding Markus James Edward Reynolds." Maddy said, smiling at her tearing up Dad. "And Jim you are holding Maicey Elisabeth Grayce Reynolds." Mark said looking at Elisabeth who was crying harder now. "We are going to call them Maice and Mark," she said looking at a glowing Mark, "We decided to name the twins after the people that inspired us the msot, our parents."

"Honey that is so sweet! I love you Mad." Elisabeth said bending down to hug her daughter. "Yeah I love you too." Jim said doing the same. "I love you guys." Maddy said to her parents, "And I love all of you." she finished, looking around the room. Skye walked over from where she had been standing and said, "We love you too. Josh I'm ready for our baby to born!" Josh stood up and hugged his fiancee. "Well I think this calls for a Shannon family hug." Jim stated. They all got in on the group hug and stood there happy for a few minutes. When they all separated Maddy looked at her mother. "Mom will you and Dad take Maice and Mark to the nursery. I'm exhausted and want to get some sleep?" Maddy asked hopefully.

"Sure honey. I will stay and keep an eye on them. Have a good nap." Elisabeth said. "We'll see you later sweetie." Jim said. "But I didn't get to hold one of the babies!" Zoe said upset. "Later Z. Maddy needs to rest, and if I recall correctly Mark needs some rest too." Jim told Zoe and turning to face a nodding Mark. "Bye guys." Josh and Skye said. "Bye I love youguys. See you later, but I'm the first one to hold them when you wake up." Zoe told her sister and Mark. "Ok Zo." Mark said laughing and closing the door behind them after they all walked out.

Mark walked back over to the bed and laid down next to a clearly tired Maddy. "You did great today Mads." he told his wife. "Thanks babe. You didn't do so bad yourself." "What did I do?" "You were here to support me. And I know you were worried when they had to do a c-section. I love you for not showing me how scared you were even though I knew you were. Now we have two beautiful healthy babies and we are fine." she looked up to kiss him. "I'm not going to lie, I was scared to death, I don't know what I would do without you and that's major surgery. But you're right we have two healthy babies and life couldn't be better. But let's get some sleep because we won't be getting much sleep once we take th twins home." Maddy laughed and cuddled herself into him. "I love you Mark." "I love you too baby." Mark said wrapping a protective arm around his wife. They were asleep in the matter of minutes dreaming of how their life was going to change, but being happy that they were going at it, head on, together.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm kind of disappointed in the amount of reviews lately but I'm still getting a lot of people favorite-ing, favorite author, and story alerting so I'm going to keep writing. I hope I haven't let any of you down with this story. Just remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and STORY ALERT, it's what keeps me going. I love writing these stories and if you have criticism let me know. Also if you have an idea for a new story let me know and I will do my best to write one for you :) Thanks! Now here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Maddy was set to be released from the infirmary today. She had been there for almost a week. Her mother, being the doctor she is, kept her over the normal amount of time to make sure she was completely better before she went home. The past few days have been...difficult at best. The twins have een staying in Maddy's room all day and night with her for three days. Maddy loved having them around, but she was a little stressed being a new mother and Mark working,. She knew Mark wanted to be there with them but Commander Taylor needed him for a quick OTG mission.<p>

"Commander when will we be back? I'm ready to be back with Maddy and the babies. Jim said she's been having a difficult time the last couple days so I just want to be wi-" Mark stopped when the Commander raised his hand to silence him. "Mark your wife has definitely rubbed off on you. You babble when you get nervous or worried or uncomfortable a lot since you two have been together. And I understand your concern which is why Alicia and I have decided to give you two weeks, paid, off duty to bond with your children and get a routine going to help Maddy cope with the twins while you are at work."

"Really? Thank you Commander. Maddy is going to be so releived. She was scared to be left alone with them the first few days they were home because Lizzie couldn't get off work and she knew she would need help." Mark said excitedly. "No problem Mark. I expect you to bring the twins by as soon as they are released to come home. I feel terrible that I haven't got to see them yet. I don't even know their names and I have never not known a colonists name, let alone two." Mark laughed a little, "Maicey and Markus. Well Maice and Mark is what we are calling them." "I like it. Nice, strong names. And look here we are." Commander Taylor said reaching his arm out as if presenting Terra Nova to someone who had never seen it before. "I will see you later Commander. They are getting released in an hour!" Mark yelled jumping out of the rover as soon as it came to a stop and running toward the infirmary. All the Commander could do was laugh.

3 minutes later he was walking into his wife's room at the infirmary. He stopped and a wide smile went across his face when he opened the door to find Maddy holding his week old daughter, and Zoe sitting in a chair next to her bed holding his week old son. "Hey ladies. I've missed you." Mark said stepping in and closing the door behind him for privacy. "Hey babe. How was the mission?" Maddy looked up from the baby. "Fine, but let's not talk about that right now." her husband replied. "Mark! I really missed you." Zoe said getting up and walking over to him and handing him little Mark. "I missed you too Zo. And if I remember correctly it's someone's birhtday this week." he said with a smirk and taking his son from the little girl. "You remembered!" Zoe exclaimed hugging him. "Of course I remembered. You are my baby sister and it is a very special birthday for you." he smirked. "Yeah! I will be 7!" "I know!" Mark said trying to sound as excited as she was. Zoe laughed at the attempt.

"Mark guess what!" Zoe yelled and it startled Mark. "What!" "Sam and I are going out on a date tonight." She stated like it wasn't a big deal. "Excuse me!" "Sam and I are going on a-" "No. Don't repeat it I heard you. I don't think you are. Does your father and brother know about this?" "No they don't have to. It's a secret." "Zoe, you are not going on a date with Sam. You are 6." "Almost 7!" "That's not the point. You are still too young to even consider da-" "Mark, honey, leave her alone. It's just an innocent little kid date. Not even a date, kind of a play date. Now will you please come over here and give your wife a kiss and take her and your twins home?" Maddy interrupted. "Mads she is 6 I don't care what you call it, she's not going."

"Mark stop." Maddy said simply. Mark huffed and decided to let it go for now but look back at Zoe. "We will finish this conversationg later." "Fine!" Zoe said storming out of the room. "You know you really made her mad just then. And Dad and Josh are enough to worry about without you going big brother on her." Maddy told her husband as he walked over and leaned down to kiss her. "It's only because I love her. I would murder anyone, in a heartbeat, that hurt her. She's just too young. And for the record Maice is not allowed to date until she is at least 30." he reached down and ran his finger over his small daughter's cheek. "Let's go home." "Let's." Maddy said getting up and putting Maicey down to get dressed.

Maddy walked out of the private bathroom her mom had got her a few minutes later to find Mark in the rocking chair next to the window rocking Maicey to sleep and talking to her. She stopped to hear what he was saying. "You already look so much like your mother. You are beautiful and, apart from your mother, the best thing that ever happened to me. You and your brother and Maddy are my whole life, I will do anything for you. I love you so much." he lifted her up and kissed her head. Maddy then walked across the room and put her hand on Mark's shoulder and looked down at their daughter, who was sound asleep. "You know I haven't been able to get her to sleep that fast. She is definitely a daddy's girl." she told him.

"Thanks baby. Little Mark over there is a momma's boy, I can already tell." he laughed pointing over to little Mark in the baby bed who apparently noticed Maddy back in the room and started crying. Maddy walked over and picked him up, he stopped once he was secure in her arms, Maddy laughed. "Well Commander Taylor and Alicia wanted us to bring them by the command center since they haven't seen them yet. But they seem really tired so let's go home and when they wake up we will take them over." Mark said getting up and walking to the door. "Sounds good to me." Maddy said. After they signed all the release papers they walked to their house. Mark stopped Maddy before she opened the door, "I have a surprise for you. So close your eyes and follow me." "But I'm holding little Mark. How am I supposed to hold on to you and hold him?" Maddy questioned. "You will be fine." Mark answered and offered her his arm.

She hesitated but obliged and wrapped an arm through his and put it back under little Mark to cradle him. "You know we are going to have to come up with another nickname for Markus because technically he isn't a junior and people are going to get confused on who we are talking about. I've been thinking...I like MJ." Maddy half asked, continuing to hold onto her husband, but he stopped suddenly. "MJ? I like it. Maice and MJ, agreed. Now for one of your surprises. Zoe, Lizzie, and Skye helped with this one, open your eyes." Mark said opening a door. Maddy gasped and didn't say anything. "Does this mean you like it?" it was Mark's turn to hesitate.

"I love it." Maddy came out of her daze. She turned on her heel and got on her tiptoes to kiss her husband. She turned back around to look at the very colorful room. Half was pink and had 'Maicey' written on the wall above a baby bed and was a room every little girl dreamed of. The other half was blue and had 'Markus' on the wall above another baby bed with all kind of boy things. Right up against the back wall was two rocking chairs that had 'Mark' engraved in one and 'Maddy' in the other. The part Maddy loved most was the wall behind the chairs, it had a dayflower field painted on it and a giant very green tree, "Is that what I think it is?" Maddy finally asked. "Yep.. That would be our field and the tree we slept in after the meteor." Mark answered walking over and setting Maciey down in her bed.

He gestured for Maddy to put Markus down in his bed. She nodded and walked over and set him down as well. Mark put a finger over his mouth and whispered a 'shh' then pointed to the door when Maddy opened her mouth to say something. She nodded and walked out the door followed by her husband. "So I have two surprises huh? I don't think anything could top that one, but try me." Maddy said smiling at her husband. "Alicia and the Commander decided that since we are new parents we need some time to set up a routine for the twins. So," he paused while she looked hopefully at him, "they have decided to give me two weeks, paid off duty starting tomorrow, considering my shift is already over for today."

"Really! No way!" Maddy screamed. Mark laughed and nodded. "Oh my gosh Mark!" Right then the babies started crying, and she sighed. "Sorry." she said opening the door to the nursery back up. "It's fine Mads. We are going to have to get used to it anyways." Mark replied following her. "Which one do you want to get?" Maddy asked her husband. "I think I'll stick to my baby girl for today, MJ just seems to like his gorgeous mother more." Mark said walking over to his daughter's bed and picking her up. Maddy got her son and they walked over to the rocking chair and sat down and started to rock smoothly back and forth. The twins were asleep in no time, so they put them back in their beds and walked out to the living room.

Mark and Maddy had only been sat down for a few minutes when someone knocked on the door. Mark got up to answer it. "Alicia, Commander." Maddy heard him say, from the couch, and she got up and ran to Alicia. "Licia!" she said slamming into the older woman and hugging her. "Hey Mads!" Alicia said hugging her just as tight. Mark and the Commander shook hands. "Sorry we didn't come by sir. Maice and MJ were so tired so we decided to bring them home to sleep and when they wake up to come by." Mark stated. "It's perfectly fine son. I know once a baby goes to sleep it's time to let them sleep. And MJ? What happened to Mark?" Commander Taylor asked. "Maddy thought that people would get confused when she's talking about him, not knowing if she was talking about me or him. So she came up with MJ." Mark told his superior.

"I like it. Still a good strong name." the Commander said simply, "How are you feeling Maddy?" "I'm good. Thanks for asking. And by the way thank you so much for letting Mark off for two weeks to help." she said moving from Wash to the Commander. "Anytime, sweetheart. Mark needs to bond with them as well, and if I remember correctly the first few weeks home are always the hardest." Taylor said hugging Maddy, while Mark hugged Wash. "Well enough of this. Show me those babies! I have been so anxious to get home to meet them." Alicia said slapping Mark's shoulder. "Ow Wash! Jeez all you had to do was ask. Come on." Mark huffed pulling her arm towards the babies room. The commander and Maddy followed close behind. Mark opened the door slowly to try and not wake the babies.

"I love their room!" Alicia whispered screamed. "Yeah so do I. It was a surprise from Mark." Maddy said grabbing Wash's hand and pulling her towards MJ's bed, "This is Markus James Edward Reynolds." "Aww looks just like his father. Can I?" Alicia said pointing to him. Maddy nodded, "Of course." That was all that needed to be said Alicia had him in her arm in seconds. Mark gestured for the Commander to come over to the other side of the room, the commander obliged and stopped in front of the bed. "And this is Maicey Elisabeth Grayce Reynolds." Mark said picking up his daughter and staring at her. "Looks just like her mother." the Commander said taking the baby when Mark offered her over. "I know. I finally understand why Jim was the way he was when I started dating Mads. Maice isn't dating until she's 30." Commander Taylor laughed, and Maicey shook awake and let out a soft cry. When she noticed Mark she started crying and her arms reached toward him.

"I see she's a daddy's girl. And I'm sure Jim will be happy to help you scare away potential boyfriends." Commander Taylor said handing Maicey back to her father. Mark smiled and took her from him. "Now where is my future soldier?" Taylor asked and walked over to Wash. "Right here. I believe he could be a better soldier than his father." Wash said handing Markus to the commander and shooting an amused look at a stunned Mark. "Not possible. And don't be giving him any ideas. When she meets someone nice that i like she will date." Maddy said giving Mark a look. "Yeah we'll see." Mark said, then turned to Wash, "Well I guess you won't be getting to hold my baby girl then, with that kind of attitude." Alicia walked over and started to hit him on the arm but remembered he had a baby in his hands. "Excuse me? I will be getting to ho- fine I'm sorry." Wash said at the look he was giving her. Mark laughed and handed Maicey to her.

"She's precious! And definitely her mother's daughter. They both have your eyes though." Alicia said to Mark. "I know. I'm so happy about that." Maddy said from across the room. "Well I'm sure Wash would love to just stay here all day, and so would I, but we have reports and debriefs to do so we will see you guys later." Commander Taylor said putting Markus down. "But I want to stay a little while long-Ugh fine! I will be back later guys." Wash said putting Maicey down. Mark and Maddy followed them to the door to see them off. "Bye guys. Thanks for coming by." Maddy said as they said their goodbyes and walked off. Maddy went to close the door but was stopped. "What in the wor- Dad! Josh! I haven't seen you in a days!" Maddy said jumping up and getting both in a hug. "Hey sweetie. Hey Mark." Jim said laughing. "Hey Jim. What's up Josh." Mark said back.

"Nothing much man. Now show me my neice and nephew." Josh said stepping in the house and closing the door. "Yeah I would like to see my grandkids. I've missed them so much." Jim said. They walked into the babies room again and Jim and Josh stopped. "That explains why Liz and Z came home covered in paint." Jim said in understandment. "And why Skye had band aids all over her hands. Did she put the beds together?" Josh asked. "Yeah but I helped. We didn't want her painting since she is pregnant." Mark said and Josh laughed. "Well if it's ok with you two we are going to stay for a little while. Z is at school and Liz and Skye are going to be at work for a few more hours." Jim said. "Yes that is fine!" Maddy exclaimed as they walked completely in the room. She handed Maicey to Josh and Mark handed MJ to Jim. "Oh by the way Dad, we decided to call him MJ." Maddy said with a smile. "MJ? I like it." Jim responded. "Me too." Josh said and him and his father sat down in the rocking chairs as Mark and Maddy walked out of the room to leave them alone with their newborn children. "He is going to be a great grandfather." Maddy said as they walked to the living room. "Yeah and Josh is going to be a great uncle too. Now let's go relax while we have someone here to help with them." Mark said and Maddy smiled. "I could get used to this, our little family is perfect." That was the last thing Maddy said before she fell asleep curled into Mark's side on the couch. Minutes later Mark was out too. It had been a long day they both needed their sleep.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! Hope you ejoyed this chapter:)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was almost 2 in the morning when cries filled the Reynolds' home. The twins had been home for about 4 days, and neither Mark nor Maddy had gotten any sleep since. Mark rolled around in bed as soon as the crying started, his soldier instincts kicking in. "I'll get it." Mark said kissing his slightly awake wife on the head as he got up to tend his crying baby. "Hey sweetheart. What's wrong? Are you hungry?" he asked Maicey as he walked over to her crib and picked her up, taking her out of the room so she wouldn't wake her brother. Mark went and warmed up a bottle in the kitchen before walking back in the baby roon to sit and feed his daughter in the rocking chair. They sat there rocking back and forth for an hour and Maicey showed no signs of going to sleep any time soon.<p>

"Maice, my little angel, I love you and want to spend every second with you but please go back to sleep. Daddy is so tired." he told his daughter as she grabbed his finger and put it in her mouth. Mark let out a little laugh at the look she was giving him, "You look so much like your mother, even though you have my eyes, it kills me when you give me that look." Maicey's eyes fluttered open and closed as he talked then smiled up at her father when he finished. He noticed and got an idea. "So I guess it soothes you when I talk, huh? Hmm...what can I talk about to get you to sleep?" he stopped as he thought, "Oh! Umm...what's that song again that Zo always talked about after the meteor? Uh...OH YEA!...Go away spiders, go, go, go. We don't like you no, no, no. Because your icky and sticky..ugh! I can't remember it past that." He glanced down and Maicey yawned. "Oh my gosh it's working. I guess I'll just sing that part over and over." he said excitedly and continued to sing the only part of the song he knew, repeatedly, for the next 10 minutes until she finally went to sleep.

Maddy was awake when he walked in the room. "Hey babe. Did you get her back to sleep easy?" Maddy asked her husband as he laid back down beside her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. "Yeah piece of cake. Let's go to sleep." he said closing his eyes and instantly going to sleep. They woke up around 7, surprisingly the twins slept for the rest of the night. Mark rolled over and realized that Maddy wasn't in bed. He got up quickly and walked out the bedroom door toward their living room. "Hey Mads. What are you doing?" "Cooking my amazing husband some breakfast. I'm surprised you're up though with having to deal with Maice so early." "I'm used to already being awake for a few hours by now, so this is sleeping in for me." he said walking over and giving Maddy a kiss. "Good point soldier. You want some omelets or pancakes or biscuits and gravy. What are you hungry for?" "Surprise me. I'm going to go get a quick shower. Have you alreeady took one?" Mark said laughing at the look she was giving him. "Of course you have. Guess this means I'm going to have a cold shower...again. You kow it's bad that he doesn't even bother me anymore." And Maddy laughed as he went to get a shower.

5 minutes later Mark was walking out in a towel and rubbing the water out of his hair. "Mads where did you put my-" he stopped when he looked up and saw his whole family sitting on his couch. "Uh hey guys." he waved to everyone. "Hello sweetheart." Elisabeth said while everyone else just smirked and waved back. "Uh Maddy...where did you put all my clothes? They aren't in the usual drawer." "Yeah babe that's because I moved everything around. Here I'll just show you." she said stepping around the counter, "I'll be right back guys." She pushed her shocked husband toward their room. "You could have gave me some kind of warning Mads." Mark said as she opened the drawers where all his clothes were. "Here's your on duty clothes. In this drawer is your boxers. And in this one is your off duty shirts. And all your pants are in the closet." Maddy said pointing to each thing as she said them. "Why..and wait, when did you move everything anyways?" Mark asked. "Just felt like it I guess. And last night when I woke up and you wasn't there I opened our door and you were warming up a bottle. So I figured you would be a while so I rearranged things." she answered simply walking out of the room.

"Hey everyone, sorry for before. I hate it when she gets her random feeling to change everything around. Last tume it was the living room and I about broke my leg tripping over the table." Mark said when he came back out to join his family. "Oh it's quite alright dear. It's nothing we haven't seen before Jim and Josh walk around like that after a shower too." Elisabeth said. He noticed Josh holding MJ and Jim had Maicey. "When did they wake up?" He asked Maddy, walking into the kitchen. "I'm not sure Dad and Josh went in there and they were just laying there wide awake. So they got them and brought them in here." she answered handing him a plate. "Oh my favorite. Chocolate chip stuffed french toast." Mark said kind of excited. "Yes I know." Maddy stated with a laugh and made everyone a plate, "Hey come get your food guys." They all were up in a record amount of time and in the kitchen. But Jim and Josh stopped to put th babies in the little bounce seats that Skye and Josh had given them.

"Jeez have you not eaten lately?" Maddy asked her famly. "Not since like 5 last night. We had an early dinner." Zoe said. "Yeah I didn't eat at all but Skye had a sandwich when she got home." Josh answered. "This looks delicious Maddy." Skye replied. "Yeah it was my favorite thing to eat when I was pregnant with the twins. Mark made it one morning and I fell in love." Maddy told them. "Oh my gosh! Josh you have got to learn to make these!" Skye said after taking a bite. "Jim you too! These are delicious!" Elisabeth retorted. "Why do we have to?" Jim and Josh asked at the same time both earning quite an evil look from their girls. "Yes dear." Jim said quickly. "Of course we will baby." Josh said seconds later. When Skye and Elisabeth smiled Jim and Josh both turned to glare at Mark.

"What? I'm sorry guys. It is my favorite breakfast so I wanted Maddy to try it." Mark held up his hands in surrender. "Yeah whatever man. You are just trying to make Dad and I look bad." Josh said as his glare turned into a laugh. "Well Jim if it makes you feel any better you helped last night when Maice wouldn't go to sleep." Mark turned to face his confused father-in-law. "How did I help?" "Well I noticed Maice was dozing off as I talked but when I stopped talking she would be wide awake. So I figured my voice soothed her and I was trying to find something to talk about to get her to sleep." He stopped explaining for a minute to throw Jim off. "And? What does that have to do with me?" "Well for some reason Zo popped into my head because she went around for weeks singing the most annoying tune ever. Do you remember the song you taught her when the meteor hit?" Mark asked and Jim nodded. "Well apparently your granddaughter likes that song as much as Zo did." "No way? You didn't sing it?" "Oh yes...I did. But I don't know much so you may have to teach it to me." Jim busted out laughing at that idea.

"Wait are we missing something?" Maddy asked looking between Mark, her father, and Zoe. "Zo am I the only one that knows about that song?" Mark asked. "Yep. I didn't tell anyone else. Me, you, and Daddy are the only people that know about it." "Would someone care to explain and or sing the song for us?" Elisabeth asked. "I think not." Jim said winking at his youngest daughter and smiling at Mark, "I can't believe that put her to sleep." "Well it did. She was out in less than 10 minutes." "Well I guess you had a good night then." Jim said sarcastically. "Yeah not really. This little concert happened at like 3 this morning." Mark said."Yep. Welcome to parenthood." Jim said and slapped Mark's shoulder and they finished eating.

After everyone was finished eating and the dishes were cleaned, they all sat around the living room talking. Mark thought it was a great time to finish his conversation with Zoe. "So Zo. We should finish this conversation we were having yesterday. " Mark said and Zoe's eyes got big. "Nah. We can talk later. Mommy and Daddy have to work all night so I was going to see if I could stay over here." "Yeah sure Z." Maddy stepped in. "Thanks Mad." Zoe said. "Now back to our conversation. Did you actua-" "Mark please." Zoe begged."I'm just curious Zo. Was you kidding or did you actually go on a 'date' with-" Mark stopped and his heart sank as he saw tears come up in Zoe's eyes. The rest of the family stopped talking and turned when Zoe spoke next, "Mark stop! Just stop! I can't believe you are doing this! I hate you for this! I'll never forgive you! Josh, Skye I'm going to stay with you tonight." And with that said Zoe got up and ran out of the house.

"Zoe!" Everyone in the room yelled as she slammed the door. "Mark I can't believe you just did that." Maddy said. "What just happened?" Jim asked. Mark hadn't moved or talked since Zoe said she hated him. "Mark?...Mark honey?" Elisabeth said putting a hand on his shoulder and snapping him out of his trance. "Um..I'm going to...Zoe!" He yelled and ran out the door after the little girl. "Do you know what just happened?" Jim asked Maddy. "Nothing." She replied.

* * *

><p>"ZO! ZO STOP!" Mark yelled after her, "PLEASE!" "NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" she yelled running faster. Mark knew he could catch up easily but held back. "Zo please stop!" he said a little quieter getting closer to her. "GO AWAY!" she said still yelling. "Zoe please! Just stop. Please." Mark huffed as tears started falling and Zoe could hear them in his voice. "What Reynolds? What do you want?" She said viciously turning on her heel to face him. "Zo don't call me that. You've never called me that." "You still didn't answer my question. What. Do. You. Want. Reynolds." she said slowly putting emphasis on his last name.<p>

"Zo please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad, or embarass you, or tell your secret. I was just curious because I love you and I don't care how old Sam is I would have hurt him if he hurt you. I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you. You are my baby sister and I will protect you no matter what." Mark said hurriedly. "No you know what. I just won't tell you anything else, ever again. I thought I could trust you but apparently not. You aren't my big brother anymore. You are just my sister's husband. You just need to leave me alone for, I don't know, maybe the rest of my life." Zoe said turning to walk away but Mark grabbed her arm, gently, and turned her around. "Zo you don't mean that." "Yes I do. Leave me alone." She started crying as she walked away.

Mark was after her in a second. "Zo come here for a second! Just come, sit and talk with me." "No I just want to get away from you right now." Mark picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the nearest bench. "Put me down! Mark! Put me down now!" Zoe yelled kicking her legs and hitting his back with her hands. "No not until you talk to me." "But I don't want to talk you. You don't care about me at all." "No Zo that's not true. It's exactly the opposite. I love you and would do anything for you. I never had a baby brother or sister and every since Maddy and I started dating I have thought of you as my family, my baby sister. I just want to protect you from pain, or heartbreak, just everything. And I know you are just almsot 7 but still that doesn't mean you can't get hurt and you are too important to me for that. I can't stand to see you cry and when I saw the tears in your eyes back at the house it broke my heart. When you said that you hated me I froze. My whole world stopped and felt like it ended you mean so much to me I couldn't stand it if you hated me." Mark said as a few tears fell.

Zoe just stared at him, contemplating and going over everything he said in her head. She let a few tears fall as she reached up and wiped away the few stray tears on his cheek. "I love you too. But you don't need to protect me all the time. I have Daddy and Josh for that, but I do appreciate it. And I don't like to see you cry either. You are my big strong soldier you aren't supposed to cry, even if it comes to me being hurt. And I could never hate you. You are the best big brother ever, besides Josh, and I love you Markey." "Markey?" Mark asked with a small laugh. "Yeah that's what I'm going to call you now." "Well alright then. Now would you like to go back to the house and stay with us tonight? Because I could use your help with the babies." "Yes! I love playing with the babies and Josh and Skye fight a lot at night because Skye gets angry that she can't fit in her clothes." Mark laughed, "Yeah I remember those fights when Mads was pregnant. Now let's go!" Mark picked her up in a fast motion and started walking back to the house.

"Markey I'm glad that you and Maddy got married but you were always my brother. I love you my big strong soldier." Zoe told him as she moved their hands back and forth. "I'm happy that you feel that way because you were always my little sister. I planned to protect you no matter what since the day we talked about sleeping dinosaurs. I love you too my little princess." Zoe giggled at being called a princess and turned in front of him and reached up to be picked up. Mark complied and picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "One thing Zo. Please, please NEVER call me Reynolds again I don't think I could handle it again." "Deal Markey! Let's get back I want to play with my neice and nephew and go to sleep. I'm so tired." "Me too Zo. Me too."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! REVIEW!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Maddy, baby, I think it's MJ, and it's your turn." Mark said shaking his wife awake softly. "No, it's not, it's your turn, I went last time." she replied half asleep. Zoe came running in the room, "No! It's ok. I'll get him." "Zo, I forgot you were here. Thank you so much. We are so tired." Mark told his little sister-in-law. "No problem, Markey." she said turning out of the room to go and tend to her nephew. "You know if she wasn't here, it would have been your turn." Maddy told her husband rolling back over to go to sleep. "Um no, Mrs. Reynolds, it would have been yours." Mark replied with a slight laugh, wrapping his arm protectively back around his wife.

* * *

><p>~~~~~3 MONTHS LATER~~~~<p>

It was just starting to get bright outside when Mark rolled over and kissed his wife's head. "Good morning baby." he said as she slowly woke up. "Morning ba-" Maddy started but was interrupted. "Maddy! Mark! Come here! Hurry!" Zoe yelled through the house. They glanced at each other quickly before getting up and running to the living room. Just as they turned thee corner from the hallway to the living room Mark came to a dead stop immediately, making Maddy run into him and push him forward. They fell to the floor as Zoe turned and put a finger over her mouth. "Mom-ma." MJ said slowly. "Dad-dy." Maicey sounded out. Both pointing to who they were talking about as they said it.

Mark fell quiet and Maddy gasped and covered her mouth. "Did Maice just say-" Maddy started. "Uh huh. Did MJ just ta-" Mark interrupted. "Yes! Now will you two quiet for a second. They have been trying to talk for about two hours. Don't ruin it!" Zoe stated firmly. "Two hours! Z, why didn't you wake us up?" Maddy whisper yelled watching her twins to see if they were going to say something else. "I came in there to wake you up when I understood that they were about to talk, but you were sleeping so good I didn't want to wake you up. I figured I would wait until they got more of the word out." Zoe told them. Mark was already up, and helping Maddy up, as she fiinished. When they both were firmly on the ground they ran to their children picking them up and showering them with kisses.

"MJ say, 'Momma' again." Maddy told her son. He looked up and smiled before quietly doing as she asked. "Maice say 'Daddy' say 'Daddy'." Mark begged. Maicey laughed and let out a muffled "Daddy," before Mark was holding her to his chest again. "Maciey can you say 'Momma'?" Maddy asked excitedly. "M...M...Momm..a." "Good girl! That's my smart little girl!" she said leaning over and kissing her daughter's head. "MJ say 'Daddy'." Mark said as him and Maddy switched babies. "Da...Dadd..Dadda." "That's my boy. Good job son!" Mark boasted. "Mad isn't it like really early for them to already be talking?" Zoe said, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"Hmm...I didn't even think about that. Yeah, Z, it is. They are only a few months old." Maddy said trying to think of an explaination as to why they were already talking. Mark knew what she was thinking, " Maddy, they are your kids. They are going to be geniuses." "Oh Mark. Don't start with that." Maddy said playfully pushing him and laughing. There was a slight knock on the door. "That must be Mom and Dad coming to pick me up." Zoe said picking up some of her stuff and putting it in a bag. Mark walked over and opened the door. "There's my favorite grandson!" Jim said as soon as the door opened. "Oh Jim he's your only grandson." Elisabeth said as Jim grabbed MJ from Mark. "Hey Mom!" Zoe yelled while she was getting the rest of her stuff. "Hey Z. Hello sweetheart, I hope she was good for you guys." Liz said kissing Mark on the cheek. "She was perfect. And so much help." Mark told his mother-in-law, as Zoe came under his arm and he ruflled her hair. "Mark!" Zoe complained, as Mark laughed.

"Zoe I would like to see me other daughter and grandchildren before we leave." Elisabeth told her youngest. "Hey Maddy." 'Hey Mom. You will never guessed what just happened." Maddy said excitedly handing Macciey to her grandmother. "What heappened dear?" "MJ and Maice just said their first words!" Maddy exclaimed. "What!" Jim yelled across the room, "MJ you talked?" MJ smiled and started laughing, making Jim laugh too. "Maice, honey, did you say your first word?" Elisabeth asked her granddaughter. Maicey just stared at her. "Mom is that a bad thing? I mean they are only three and a half months old." Maddy was clearly concerned. "Mad it's fine, calm down. You were only a little bit older than that when you said your first words. You have always been ahead of all the other kids. It looks like your kids are as well." Liz said trying to calm her eldest daughter.

"See Mads. I told you they were just like you." Mark stated proud of himself for being right. "Be quiet Mark. You have to make a big deal for being right." Maddy said. "Why yes, yes I do. With you being my wife it's not like I get a lot of chances to be right." Everyone laughed, including Josh and a very pregnant Skye, wo had just walked in. "Good job Mark! What were you right about?" Josh asked giving him a high five, earning a slap to the back by his fiance. "Josh stop it." Skye said firmly, daring him to challenge her. "I was just curio-...Nevermind." he stopped seeing the look on her face. "Maice and MJ said their first words. And he said it was because they were my kids is why they are so smart and ahead already. And apparently Mom agrees." Maddy said walking over and hugging Skye. "They talked!" Josh and Skye said in unison. "Yep." Mark said quietly from the death glare his small, but terrifying, wife was giving him.

"Of course they are ahead of everyone else! Maddy got all the brains. Hopefully my kid will be able to talk by the time she is a year old." Josh said, and Skye slapped his head. "Wow funny Josh. But you know what Skye is really smar-wait, did you just say she?" Maddy asked. "Yea. She." Skye said smiling. Everyone ran to her and hugged her. "All these girls! I swear I'm going to have to sit the whole colony down and scare them away from my girls." Jim said very seriously, "Maddy's married, Zoe is starting to like boys, Maice is next, then this baby. MJ you are favorite." "No she's not! No boy is touching my baby girl." Mark stated aggresively. "My daughter isn't dating anyone until she is 30." Josh said with just as much authority. Skye, Maddy, and Elisabeth all exchanged a look before hitting their men as hard as they could.

"Maicey will date when I say she can." Maddy told her husband. "Um yeah right! you'll see if she does." Mark said. "Mark Andrew Reynolds, don't tell me what she is and is not going to do. We will discuss this later." Maddy said fixing him with a glare that could scare a nyko. "Jim you will do nothing of the sort. These girls will be with who they want to be with and you will have no say in the matter, besides Zoe." Liz said."Elisabeth she is my daughter and these are my granddaughters. I do have a say!" Jim told his wife. "And you Joshua Lance Shannon, are not going to be scaring any boys away from my daughter." Skye stated. "She is my daughter too Skye. She is NOT going to date..EVER!" Josh said. All three boys looked at each other and nodded, making a silent agreement that they will help each other scare away prospects from their children adn grandchildren. The girls saw this and fixed everyone of them with a glare that shut them up and dispersing away from each other fast.

"Well I think it is time for us to go. Bye Maice, MJ, Mark, Maddy, Josh, and Skye. Love you all." Elisabeth said giving Maciey back to her mother. "Love you guys. Thanks for staying the night and helping Zo." Mark said reciving MJ back from Jim. "Anytime Markey. I love you. See you later." Zoe said motioning for him to lean down and let her give him a hug and a kiss. "It's time for us to go too. I will stop by later and see you Mad." Skye said pulling Josh out the door. "Alright bye." Maddy yelled after them. When everyone was gone Mark said, "So you hungry? I got breakfast this morning." "Babe I thought you would never ask. I am starving!" Maddy replied getting on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "Breaskfast burritos?" He asked leaning away for a second. "Mmm. My favorite." Maddy said kissing him again. Maicey and MJ decided to reach up and interrupt their parents by putting their hands between them. Mark and Maddy seperated laughing. "Thanks a lot MJ." Mark said when he set him down in the playpen with his sister. "Wow. Our kids." Maddy said shaking her head at a smiliing and. now cooking, Mark.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter. I have been insanely busy! I hope you liked it. REVIEW!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long for the update but it's summer now so I will be updateong a lot more frequently. I am going to continue this story but if you have any ideas for a new story I would love to hear them. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

><p>******A few weeks later*****<p>

"Baby! Come on, we have to get going. How is it that I'm ready and already have the twins ready before you are ready to go?" Mark yelled through his house at his wife. "I'm sorry. It took a while to find something to wear. I had to dig throuhg my closet." Maddy said coming out of their room and taking Maicey from the playpen she was in. Mark walked over to get MJ and said, "We were supposed to be there an hour ago, Mad." "I know babe but I couldn't find anything to wear I looked way to fat in all my clothes." "Madelyn Reynolds you are not fat! You are beautiful just the way you are." Mark said matter-of-factly pulling her close to him and kissing her. "Hmm, Not now babe we really have to get going." Maddy said pulling away reluctantly. "There's always when we get home. You know your mom wants to keep the twins tonight." Mark said kissing his wife one last time before walking out the door.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Maddy said knocking on the door, "Babe I thought the dinner was supposed start an hour ago. They wouldn't eat without us, what's going on?" "I don't know hon-" Mark started but got interrupted by his comm link ringing. "Come in Mark. Mark come in." Jim's voice yelled over the comm. "Over Jim I can barely hear you. Can you lower your voice?" "Mark! You and Maddy need to get to the infirmary NOW!" "What? What happened?" Maddy said worried. "No questions just get here!" That was the last thing Jim said before the comm fell silent. Maddy and Mark exchanged a look and took off running toward the infirmary.

They burst through the door a few minutes later to their family in the waiting room and screaming coming from down the hall. "Ok can someone please tell me what's going on now?" Maddy said walking up to her father. "Well we were waiting for you guys to get to the house for dinner and Skye's water broke. We rushed her to the hospital and she was already almost fully dialated. And-" He was interrupted by another scream from Skye. "Daddy will you take Maice? I'm going to go help with Skye." Maddy asked. "Of course I can. Come here pumpkin." Jim said with his granddaughter reaching for him. Maddy laughed and handed over her daughter before walking back to the delivery room.

"Oh my god! Mads thank god you here." Josh said running over and hugging her as she walked in the room. "Joshua Shannon if you don't get back over here when I can get up you are dead!" his fiance yelled from the bed on the other side of the room. "Oh sorry sweetheart I'm right here." "How are you feeling Skye?" Maddy said walking over to the bed. "Oh you know fantastic I'm just feeling so relaxed right now I could go to sleep." Skye said, "Maddy you know how feel!" "Yeah. I do." Maddy said between laughs.

Almost 30 minutes later Maddy walked back out to the waiting room to find Jim playing with MJ on the floor and Mark blowing on Maciey's stomach making the baby laugh uncontrolably, along with her father. "Daddy, Mark, Zo you want to come meet the new addition to our little family?" "Yes!" Zoe said getting up and running to the back. Mark and Jim got up a bit slower. "Mads honey our family hasn't been little for a while." Jim said getting up and kissing his daughter's forehead as he walked by. "Hey baby. How did it go back there?" Mark asked wrapping his free arm around his wife. "As good as it could have been. You want to go see her?" "Of course I do."

As they walked into the room they saw their whole family wrapped around the bed with Skye holding her newborn daughter in her arms smiling wide. "Oh good you're still here. Mark, Maddy I would liike for you to meet Lynlea Graice Shannon." Mark ran over after handing Maice to Maddy. "I want to hold her!" Mark said excitedly as everyone laughed at him, "What? I love babies. And Maice is getting big so fast I couldn't wait for your baby to be born to have another tiny baby around." "Calm down Mark, here you go." Skye said handing her newborn to him. "Hi Lynlea I'm your Uncle Mark." When Mark looked up every pair of eyes in the room were on him. "Why is everyone staring at me?" Mark asked. "Babe I think it's time to get you home before you want to take Lynlea home." Maddy said walking over and hugging everyone before grabbing her husband's arm and pulling him out of the room.

*******2 days later********

"But baby all I wanted to do was go see her again. She's really cute and I just miss having a little tiny one around. The twins are almost 5 months old and are growing up way too fast." Mark whined. "Sweetie I know but you have to give Skye and Josh time with her. We can go see her later." Maddy told her husband. "Fine." He said defeated. "Look Mark. My parents have the twins. Let's go get dinner or something. We haven't had a date since a few weeks after the kids were born." Maddy suggested leaning her head up and kissing him. "Sounds good to me." Mark said getting up from their laying position on the couch.

"So how has work been?" Maddy asked at their private booth in the back of Boylan's. "Fine I guess. I was just mad I got called in early. I was supposed to be out 6 months to help. I feel like I just left you with no help. I'm barely home and I'm missing out on everything." Mark replied reaching over and grabbing Maddy's hand. She giggled as he caressed her hand with his thumb. "Look babe I'm fine. The twins are a handful, yes, but they aren't as bad as they could be. You-What? I'm fine I promise." Maddy said in response to look he was giving her. "Let's not talk about work or the kids." She finally said after a few minutes of silence. "Well what should we talk about then?" Mark replied. "Well how about we go home and I'll make dessert maybe we could watch a movie, or-" Maddy said smilling as she ran her hand up and down her husband's arm.

"Waitress! Check!" Mark yelled making his wife laugh. "Mrs. Shannon!" Boylan yelled as they were walking out of the bar. They stopped and turned around fast. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Reynolds. I'm still not used to that." "Oh Tom you know you can call me Maddy." "Right um, Maddy how is your brother and his new baby?" "Oh Josh and Skye are fantastic. As a matter of fact he was wondering when you were going to come by and see them and Lynlea." Maddy stated. "Lynlea that is a beautiful name. I figured Josh wouldn't want to see me after everything." "What do you mean everything? Is everything alright, Tom?" She asked putting a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Yes dear. We just had a little argument. You know how we love to press each other's buttons and we both took it a little too far." He said looking at the ground. "Oh no Tom. He was actually worried. He knew you were excited about the baby and when you didn't show up to the hospital. Why don't you come with us we are going by their house on our way home." "Well alright sweetheart. Let's go."

They got to the door and knocked. After a few muffled footsteps the door opened to reveal Josh holding a sleeping baby. "Hey Joshy." Maddy said stepping in the door. "HI Mads, Mark...Tom! You came?" Josh said excitedly stepping out onto the porch. "Yeah sorry it took so long, figured you wouldn't want to see me." Boylan said hugging Josh. "Why? Because of our fight? Oh you know I don't care about that. We push each other's buttons all the time." Josh said as they both laughed, "Why don't you ocme inside? Skye just made dinner." When they walked in the house Skye ran straight to Boylan. After she finally let him go she took her now awake daughter from her fiance. "Tom Boylan I would like you to meet Lynlea Graice Shannon." Skye said handing him her newborn daughter. "Graice?" he asked looking to Josh. "Yeah. Graice, I know how much your wife meant to you and we figured we could show you how much you mean to us by naming our daughter after her." Boylan was about to cry when Maddy spoke up, "I think we should go. Bye guys."

It didn't take long for them to get home after they said their goodbyes. Once they walked in Maddy went straught to their room to get her plex so they could watch a movie. "Babe!" Maddy yelled down the hall. "Yeah Mad? What's wrong?" he asked walking in their bedroom door. "I left my plex at Skye's after spending the morning with her. Can you go get it for me so we can watch the movie? I'm feeling a little weird I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be out by the time you get back." she asked. "Sure sweetheart. I'll be back soon. You want me to go get you some medicine?" He asked concerned. "No. I'm fine. Just hurry back." Maddy told her husband. "Alright. I love you." He said walking out of the house. "Love you too." Maddy replied as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

About 45 minutes later the front door opened as Mark got back home. "Maddy? I'm back. Where are you?" Mark asked, "Maddy!" He looked in the kitchen and living room still no response. He heard the water still running so he went back to their bedroom and put her plex on the bed before walking into the bathroom. "Mad? I'm back." He said walking up to the shower. She still didn't respond so he pulled the curtain back to find Maddy laying on the shower floor. "Maddy! Baby! Are you ok? Wake up!" He yelled jumpng into the shower with all his clothes still on. He began to lightly hit her cheek to try to get her too wake up. "MADDY! BABY! MADDY!" She still isn't syaing anything so he gets a towel wraps it around her and takes off running toward the infirmary, in tears and yelling at anyone that got in his way.


	11. Chapter 11

_About 45 minutes later the front door opened as Mark got back home. "Maddy? I'm back. Where are you?" Mark asked, "Maddy!" He looked in the kitchen and living room still no response. He heard the water still running so he went back to their bedroom and put her plex on the bed before walking into the bathroom. "Mad? I'm back." He said walking up to the shower. She still didn't respond so he pulled the curtain back to find Maddy laying on the shower floor. "Maddy! Baby! Are you ok? Wake up!" He yelled jumpng into the shower with all his clothes still on. He began to lightly hit her cheek to try to get her too wake up. "MADDY! BABY! MADDY!" She still isn't syaing anything so he gets a towel wraps it around her and takes off running toward the infirmary, in tears and yelling at anyone that got in his way._

* * *

><p>Mark was sure he had broken a record, he made it from his house to the infirmary on the side of the colony in about 3 minutes. He had never ran so fast in his life, and barely stopped in time when he came into the infirmary and almost ran into the nurses station. "LIZZIE! ELISABETH! Where is Dr. Shannon?" Mark yelled at no one in particular. "Mr. Reynolds you need to calm down and tell me what's going on." the nurse at the station said. "No don't tell me to calm down! Where is Elisabeth Shannon? This is her daughter, my wife, I found her passed out in the bathroom and she needs help now!" Mark rushed out. "Listen I need you to fill out these papers and I'm going to go get Dr. Shannon." the nurse said pushing the papers toward Mark. He took them and threw them back at her saying, "I'm not filling out anything! LIZZIE!" "Mr. Reynolds you cannot go back there!" the nurse yelled at him as he ran past her to the back where he knew Elisabeth's office is.<p>

"Lizzie!" Mark yelled running in the door to his mother-in-law's office. "Mark, honey, what happened? Why are you soaking wet? Maddy? MADDY! Mark what is going on!" Elisabeth asked as soon as he came in. "Lizzie thank god you're here! We got home from our date and she wanted to watch a movie but her plex was at Skye and Josh's so she asked me to go get it so I did. But when I got back i was yelling for her and she didn't answer. I heard the water still running so I went to check if she felt better because before I left she said she wanted to get a shower because she wasn't feeling good. And when I walked in the bathroom I said her name again and she didn't answer so I pulled back the curtain and found her lying there. So I jumped in and tried to wake her up but she still didn't answer so I got a towel, wrapped it around her, and ran here as fast as I could." Mark said all in one breath.

"Oh my god! Mark follow me and get her on a biobed, NOW!" Elisabeth said running out of her office to a private room in the back. Mark ran after her in tears and laid his wife down on the bed. "Ok, Mark, I'm going to need you to let go of Maddy. And how long ago did all of this happen?" "Umm..I was gone 45 minutes and when I got home and found her I got here in about..what time is it?" Mark asked. "It's 8:15." Elisabeth answered looking at her watch. "I got here in 3 or 4 minutes." he said impressed with himself. "Wait from your house?" Elisabeth asked him. " Yes." Mark's eyes never leaving Maddy. "Ok honey let go of her so I can scan her." his mother-in-law said pulling him away slowly. She pressed the button to start the scan as soon as he was far enough away. When she turned back around Mark had slid down the wall in the corner and had his head in his hands, crying.

Elisabeth sat down and put a protective arm around him. "Lizzie is she going to alright? She has to be alirght." Mark got out in between sobs. Elisabeth rubbed his arm trying to soothe him and not really knowing what to say to him. "Lizzie? I need you to tell me she will be ok." "Baby, I wish I could but I can't. I don't know what's wrong with her." Just then the bed beeped meaning the scan was done. Both their heads shot up. Mark was the first to stand and helped Elisabeth up. "Thank you sweetheart." She said walking over to the bed. "Ok well the good thing is isn't in a coma." "Well then why is she unresponsive? And what is wrong with her?" "I don't know Mark. I don't see anything on the scan that's abnormal. I'll try taking blood to run me extensive tests." Elisabeth said with her doctor mode kicking in and walking over to get a needle. She go tback to her daughter's bedside and stuck the needle in her arm. Nothing cam out. "Hmm. I didn't get any blood. Her veins are collapsed." "What does that mean?" Mark asked visibly concerned. "It means she's dehydrated. I'm going to go get the sonogram machine and see if there's anything wrong with her stomach or sides. I'll be right back."

Once Elisabeth was out of the room Mark went over to the bed and grabbed his wife's hand and lightly kissed her forehead. "Baby? I need you to wake up. I need to hear your beautiful voice telling me you're ok even when I know you're not. All you have to do is open those gorgeous eyes and everything will be alright again and you will get better." he said rubbing her head with his free hand. He sat there just staring at Maddy and playing with her hair until Elisabeth came back in. "I thought you were going to get the sonogram machine." Mark said as she walked back in with just a bag. "It is broke right now. The brain scan came back normal. So I am admitting her and getting her an IV to hopefully help her dehydration." "Oh ok then. How long will she be asleep?" he asked her as she set up Maddy's IV. "Honey I don't know. All we can do is wait and hope. But can you call Jim and let him know what's going on? He expected me home a while ago because he was having trouble getting the twins down." "Yes ma'am. I will call him now. Can I use the phone in your office I left mine at home?" "Thank you and yes that would be fine dear."

"Jim. Hey it's Mark." Mark said as the ringing ended. "Mark, hey. Why are you in Elisabeth's office?" JIm asked sounding worried. "Well, sir, it's Maddy. I had to bring her to the infirmary because I found her passed out in our bathroom. We don't know what's wrong with her, she's unresponsive and not waking up." Mark said starting to cry again. "Mark, son, calm down. It will be alright." Jim said trying to console his son-in-law. "No JIm it won't. I can't lose her, Jim, I can't. She's all I have." "Mark. It will be alright. Maddy will be fine and she's not all you have, you have the twins. And they need you no matter what." "Your right. Yeah. Ok. Umm..How are the twins? Elsiabeth said you were having trouble getting them to sleep." "They are fine. Zo helped and they are asleep now." "Ok good. I'm glad they aren't being difficult." Mark stopped for a moment, "Jim can I ask a favor of you?" "Sure son anything." Jim answered without hesitation. "I need you to come here, to the infirmary. I really just need you here with me right now because I'm trying so hard to be strong but I can't. I keep having breakdowns around Elisabeth and I know it's not helping her any and I feel bad. I just really need-" "Mark I will be there in a minute. I'm going to call the Commander and Wash to come watch the twins and Zoe since Josh and Skye and Lynlea." "Thank you so much Jim." "Mark you know I would do anything for you. I'll see you in a few." With that said the phone hung up and Mark tried regaining his composure.

Jim came in Elisabeth's office door 5 minutes later and walked straight up to Mark and hugged him. They stood there hugging while Mark cried into Jim's shoulder for what felt like forever. "Son, I told you everything will be fine and it will. You are a good man, much better than I ever gave you credit for. I'm glad you found my daughter and so grateful that she has someone that changed her life for the better and made her come out of her shell." Jim said still hugging his emotional son-in-law. "No Jim. She found me and saved me. Thanks to her I have a family again." Mark replied letting go and finally getting control of himself again. "Was the Commander and Alicia angry?" "Oh not at all. After I told them what happened they were more than happy to come over. The Commmander even said Alicia has been looking for an excuse to come see the twins anyways." Jim replied with a laugh. "Mark! Mark! She's waking up! Hurry!" Elisabeth said running into her office.

"What?" Mark said not understanding what she said. "Maddy, I think she's waking up. Jim when did you get here?" she asked as Mark ran by her. Mark started walking as he got to the door of Maddy's room. "Maddy? Baby are your awake?" he asked nervously. He walked over to sit down in the chair by her bed, still no response. Elisabeth and Jim came walking throuhg the door as he bent down and kissed her head. "Liz she isn't answering." he stated clearly upset. "Oh I'm sorry sweetheart. Her vitals started picking up so I figured she was reagining conciousness. It looks like her vitals are still up." "Do you have an idea of what could be wrong?" Mark asked moving a strand of hair from Maddy's face. "It could be a hanful of thhings. The best thing to do is wait until she wakes up and find out what happened before she passed out. How about you go home and get some rest." "No I can't go home without her." "Well how about you come to our house then and see the twins?" "Thanks but I think I'm just going to stay here for the night Lizzie." "Are you sure sweetheart?" "Of course he's sure. You couldn't think he would leave her side." Jim stepped in, "Look call us if anything changes. We love you son and try to get some rest. Ok?" "Alright thanks Jim, for everything. I love you guys." "Mark you don't have to thank me for anything. I'll see you tomorrow." Jim said walking out of the hospital room.

************2 days later at 4:00 a.m.**********

Mark was asleep in the chair next to Maddy's bed with his head on their joined hands. Maddy slowly woke up and started to rub Mark's head with her free hand. "Hmm.." Mark said stirring awake. His eyes fluttered open to see his wife's eyes opened for the first time in 2 days. "Oh my god! Baby you're awake!" He said getting up fast and kissing her. "Hey babe. How are you?" Maddy said weakly. Mark laughed, "How am I? How are you? You've been out for two days." "Really? Where am I?" "The infirmary. What's the last thing you remember?" He asked curiously. "Uh..you leaving to go get my plex." "Well that was two days ago sweetie. I came home and you were passed out in the shower." "Oh yeah! I remember that. I got in the shower because I wasn't feeling good. Then I had a sharp pain in my stomach and I guess that's when I passed out. I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for? You can't help that you got sick. Wait what do you mean you had a sharp pain in your stomach?" "I don't know. It was just really intense and hurt really bad. It felt like a, I don't know, kind of like a baby kicking really hard." "A baby?" Mark asked stunned. "Yeah it was weird. But you know I'm really tired. Can you just please come and get in this bed with me so I can go back to sleep? I really just need you to ho-OW!" "Maddy are you ok?" "Yeah It's just another one of those pains again." "You want me to get you a nurse, baby?" "No babe just please come here and hold me so I can go back to sleep." "Alright sweetie let's go to sleep." Mark said crawling up into the bed with his wife. "I missed you baby. I love you." "I love you too." Maddy said as she cuddled into his side and went back to sleep fast.


	12. Chapter 12

*******A Week Later******

Elisabeth walked into her daughter's hospital room and smiled as she did so. She saw her daughter curled into her husband's side as he lay on his back on her hospital bed and Maddy's leg across Mark's. Elisabeth being herself couldn't resist taking a picture, even though Mark wouldn't want to remember Maddy being in the infirmary. Without even thinking about it she automatically sends it to her daughter and son-in-law's tags and plex. When Maddy's plex beeped Mark shot awake. "Good morning sweetheart." Elisabeth said when his eyes opened. "Oh. Morning, Lizzie." Mark replied turning and kissing his wife's head, stirring her awake. "Morning," Maddy said smiling. "Morning baby." Maddy lifted up to kiss her husband, still not noticing her mother being there. When she deepened the kiss her mother cleared her throat.

"Oh. Hey Mom." Maddy said, blushing. "Hi Mad. I just came in to check on you, but I see that you're doing well." At this Mark laughed and Maddy hid her face in his chest. "MOTHER!" "Oh calm down. I'm just going to check your vitals and I'll be back in a little bit with the sonogram machine to see if you have sists or anything in your stomach to explain your stomach pain before you passed out. Now have you ate anything?" Elisabeth said going into doctor mode. "Mom do you honestly think Mark is going to let me go without eating?" "Yeah come on Lizzie. You know I would not let her go without food whether she fought me or not." "Yes I know, but you know I had to ask. Now Mark honey could you get up for just a second so I can check her?" "Of course." Mark said getting up and sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Mark I meant can you step out of the room for a moment." "Oh..OH! Alright, yes. I'll be right outside baby." Mark stood patiently outside the door to his wife's roo for about 10 minutes before Elisabeth came back out. "Everything alright?" "Oh yes dear it's fine. I just went ahead and took some blood since she isn't dehydrated anymore so we can run some tests." Elisabeth said walking toward the lab. "Lizzie. Do you think it would be ok to bring the twins here or let her go see them?" Elisabeth stopped and turned around with a smile, "How about I call Jim and tell him to bring everyone by? Z has been wanting to see her anyways." "Thanks Lizzie." "No problem sweetheart." "So baby what do you want to do today?" Mark asked as he walked back into the room. "Well let's see. We could watch a movie or watch a movie." Maddy joked earning a laugh from her husband. "Or you could see your family." "What do you mean?" "Well it was just cleared that everyone can come see-" "Momma!" Mark was interuppted by his son, when Jim walked in the room. "Hey baby!" Maddy said excitedly.

"Jim how did you get here so fast? I just talked to Elisabeth like 3 minutes ago. Hey baby girl." Mark asked grabbing Maicey from her grandfather. "Well we were at the command center seeing the Commander and Wash when she called so I rushed over. How are you feeling Mad?" "Better now that my babies are here. Can you bring him here please?" Jim walked over and handed MJ to his mother. "How's my little man doing?" Maddy asked her son. "Momma!" MJ yelled happily. "Yeah sweet boy. Momma's here." Right then MJ turned around, "Paw-paw. Paw-paw." Jim laughed and reached for his grandson. "What? Since when can he say that?" "Oh Mad they have been learning words like crazy. Liz is MiMi. Zoey is Zooey. Josh is JaJa. Skye is Smye. Oh and just earlier they called Taylor Taywor and Wash Mash." Maddy started crying at the news. "Oh baby it's ok." Mark said going over and rubbing her hair.

"I've only been in her for a few days and I've already missed them learning all these words." Maddy said between sobs. "Maddy you've been in here a week and a half." Mark stated. "Maddy it's ok. I missed it too, with you and with Josh. I was undercover when you started talking and I was undercover when Josh started walking." Jim told his daughter trying to calm her down. "Really?" "Yes. I was heartbroken, but you know even if you miss the big moments, you have to remember they remember the small ones, because they are the most important." "Thank you dad." "For what?" For calming me down." "That's what I'm here for sweetie." "Oh Maddy Shannon!" They heard from down the hallway. Seconds later Josh, Skye, and Lynlea walked in. "Joshy! Skye! And my favorite neice." "Umm Mads she's your only neice." Josh said walking over to hug his sister with his fiance and daughter in tow. "How's Miss Lynlea Shannon doing lately?" Maddy asked Skye as she hugged her. "She's great. I understand why you never wanted to leave the twins now though." "Yeah it's hard to leave them once they are born."

Maddy grabbed her side fast and buried her head in her husband's side, who was still sitting in the side of her bed. "Maddy are you alright?" Mark asked really concerned. "Hmm..yeah. I'll be fine." "No you won't." Everyone said in unison. Elisabeth came in with the sonogram machine right as they finished their sentence. "Alright let's check your stomach. Is everyone staying in here?" "Yes." Everyone replied in unison again. "Is that ok Mads?" "Yeah it's fine, Mom." "Well alright then." Elisabeth put the gel on her daughter's stomach and started at her side viewing to see if there was any abnormalalities. She got to her mid torso, stopped, and her mouth dropped open.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" Mark asked concerned. "Liz?" Jim said. "Mom?" Josh stated hesitantly. Right then Wash and the Commander come in, and Elisabeth turned up the volume on the sonogram. Everyone froze in place, including Wash and the Commander. "Liz?" Wash joined in. "Umm Doc is that what I think it is?" the Commander asked. The waiting was getting the better of everyone, and Maddy still hadn't said anything, knowing what just happened. Jim walked over and put a hand on his wife's lowwer back, "Liz. What is going on?" "Jim honestly you've had three kids and you don't understand what's going on?" Elisabeth snapped out of her shock. "Mom there is no way!" Maddy finally spoke up. "Madelyn Shannon don't give me that. How is there no way if it's there now?" Elisabeth yelled. "Mom why are you yelling me? What is wrong? Why are you so angry?" Maddy said through tears.

"Maddy the twins are only 5 months old. How do you plan to take care of the twins and deal with this?" "I don't know but I will figure it out." Maddy said defending herself. "Well obviously you will have to figure it outbecause there's no going back now. I can't believe you would be so irresponsible Madelyn." "Elisabeth! Calm down. Let's go outside for a minute." Jim said, leaving his daughter crying while pulling his wife out the door. "Mads are you ok?" Alicia asked walking over and hugging the young girl. "Licia I don't know what I'm going to do. Mom is yelling at me, no one else can say anything, I have 5 month old twins, and I'm only 19! How am I going to handle this?" "Maddy-" Alicia started but the Commander stepped in. "Mads look I know I've only known you a few years, but in these last few years I have seen you grow and change so much. You've changed the people around you for the better, including me. You are one of the strongest women I know. You are a great mother and even though you are only 19 I couldn't think of anyone more capable of handling this than you and that knucklehead over there." "Wow thanks Commander." Was the first thing Mark had said in a while. "Mark you know off duty I'm Nathaniel to you."

"Thank you so much Comman-Nathaniel. Josh. Skye. Say something." Maddy said looking to her big brother and best friend. "Um I don't really know what to say Mads, besides I agree with the Commander. You will be just fine." Josh answered. "Skye?" Maddy asked hopefully. "Well I'm kind of upset. I wanted to catch up with you before this happened again." Skye laughed, making Lynlea laugh. "Thanks guys. Can you please just go check on my mom and dad? But please don't leave yet. I want to see everyone." Maddy asked again. "Sure sweetheart." Alicia siad. "Yeah, ok Mads. We will be right back." Josh said as they all turned around to leave.

"Babe. WIll you talk to me? What's going through your head?" Maddy questioned her husband. Mark sat there playing with his children, who had been put on Maddy's bed when Josh and Skye came in. "Mark?" Maddy repeated. "I'm just speechless right now. I literally don't know what to say. Maice and MJ are only 5 months old, like Lizzie pointed out. I mean we have money and family, but no time. You already were about to put on antidepressants right after the twins got brought home. I believe in you with all my heart and I know you can handle this becauase you are so strong but it's a lot to handle even on the strongest person." Mark finally said. "I know. I can't believe Mom freaked out though. If anyone I figured it would be Dad. I don't want to take time away from the twins, I just don't know." "Listen baby we will get through this like we did everything else. You know why?" Mark said picking up the twins and handing MJ to Maddy. "Why?" Maddy asked laughing and taking her son. "Because I love you and we can make it through anything, as long as we are together." Mark said before bending down adn kissing his wife.

"Daddy!" Maicey yelled as soon as he kissed Maddy. "Yes princess?" "Hunry." Maice said drawing her brother's attention. "Hunry." Mj repeated. "Are they saying hungry?" Maddy asked. "Yep. They just learned that one yesterday." Mark said taking MJ from Maddy. "I'm going to give them back to Jim to take them home to feed them. How about I send everyone home and they can come back later and we can all have dinner?" Mark asked at the door. "That sounds great. And I'm sure they miss their Daddy how about you go home with Dad to spend time with them? I want to take a shower and nap." "Alright baby. I love you. I'll be back in a few hours." "I love you too babe." Maddy got up to take a shower a few minutes after Mark left. When she got out of the shower her mother was sitting on the foot of her bed with her feet over the bottom of the bed.

"Mom?" Maddy said scared. "Maddy I'm so sorry." Elisabeth rushed to the point. "Oh no Mom. I'm sorry." "What for? I overreacted. I just couldn't believe it. I worry about you even though you're married with 5 month old twins already. You're still my baby and I am worried that you are overwhelming yourself." Elisabeth confessed starting to cry. "Mom I didn't do this on purpose. I wanted to wait a few years but now that it happened I'm really happy." "I know you are sweetheart." "And all I want is for you to be happy for me too. And proud of me." "Oh honey. Is that what you think that I'm not proud of you?" "No sometimes I feel like I've disappointed you." Elisabeth got up and walked to her tearing up daughter.

"Madelyn Shannon you have never disappointed me! I am so proud of you and the woman you've become. You grew up fast but you were always wiser than your age. And I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am that you found Mark and come out of your shell and let someone in all the way after everything you went through in 2149. I am so thankful for Mark in that sense." Elisabeth told her daughter. "Really?" "Maddy it hurts that you would even think that." "I'm sorry it's just the way you reacted." Maddy said. "Maddy I love the twins and Lynlea more than anything and I will love this baby just as much. Even though it's making me older faster than I would like." "Really? Thanks Mom." "I love you Maddy."


	13. Authors Note

** **************AUTHORS NOTE*****************

**Hey guys sorry its been so long since I've updated. A lot has been going on but I'm back and will be updating as much as possible. I want to thank you to everyone who commented and followed my stories or me, that's the only reason I am coming back to finish. **

**Now I need your guys help with something:**

**1) Do you want the new baby to be a girl and a boy?**

**2) What do you want the babys name to be? But it has to start with an "M" please just to keep the "M" names going in the Reynolds family. **

**I will be looking forward to seeing what you guys come up with and I will have a chapter up by this afternoon hopefully.**


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two days since they found out Maddy was pregnant again and she was supposed to be released today. Everyone was excited but not as much as Zoe was. Zoe had spent the night at the hospital for the past two days. Maddy slowly started waking up and being the mother she was the first thing she done was check on Zoe. "Z are you awake?" she asked quietly just in case she wasn't. Zoe grumbled a little then finally woke up, "Oh morning Mad." "Good mornin-" Maddy was cut off by the need to run to the bathroom. "Stupid morning sickne-" she was cut off again but by Zoe this time.

"Maddy are you alright?" Zoe asked concern clear on her face. "Yeah Z. I'm fine. Can you do me a favor and go find Licia I need to talk to her about something. And maybe Mark is with her too." Maddy questioned. "Sure. I'll be right back." "No, um Z you've been here all night why don't you go find them then go home and take a shower. You can come back by this afternoon when I get released." Maddy said quickly. "Well ok then, I guess. I'll see you later then." Zoe stated as she walked out the door confused.

* * *

><p>Zoe had been walking around foro the last15 minutes trying to find Wash and Mark. She had been everywhere she thought they could possibly be. "Wait," she thought out loud, "I haven't checked the Commander's office yet." And with that she took off toward the command center. When she got to the door she heard people talking so instead of just going in like she always done, she knocked. "Comman-" she was cut off by the commander. "Zoe Shannon don't you dare fiish that." he said sternly making Zoe laugh. "Fine, Nathaniel can I come in?" "Now that's more like it, sure come on in sweetheart." he said as Zoe opened the door.<p>

She was suprised to find everyone there. "Hey guys?" she said confused. "Hey Z." her whole family said at the same time. "What's going on here?" Everyone suddenly got jumpy and didn't know what to say. "Um..uh..We all just wanted to come see the commander here." Elisabeth said simply, looking nervously to everyone. "Uh ok then. Licia, Mark Maddy woke up and wanted me to come find you. She said she needed to talk to you." "Oh ok thanks Zo. We will head over in a second." Mark said with a light smile. "K? Well I guess I'm going to head home? See you guys there." Zoe said weirded out by what was happening. "Yes of course sweetie. We will be there in a minute." Jim called after his youngest daughter as she walked out the door.

'That was weird.' Zoe thought. So ever being the cops daughter she decided to investigate. She closed the door but then put her ear to it to listen. She was always told eavesdropping was rude unless there was a reason, and something seemed off with her fmaily so she thought that that was a very good reason. "Oh my gosh that was so close. She almost caught us." Josh said clearly relieved. "How much longer do we have to hide this from her?" Skye asked. "Well Maddy doesn't want to tell her yet. I mean Z was happy about it first time, but was kind of upset the last time it happened." her mother told everyone. "I know. But I can't do this much longer. I mean she's a smart girl she will figure it out sooner or later and then be mad at us all for keeping it from her." Nathaniel said. And with that Zoe walked off. Her family was hiding something from her and she wanted to know what. 'What happened to there are no secrets in this family?' she thought as she walked home.

* * *

><p>"Well I still don't like it but Zoe did kind of freak out when she found out Skye was pregnant. So what's going to happen when she finds out Maddy is again. She is going to think that she is being replaced. Just like she did with little Lynlea here." Wash said bouncing the baby on her hip, earning a laugh from the baby. "Yeah I think it's for the best for now, but we should go and see what Mads wants, Licia." Mark said. "Ok guys we will have to talk about this again later and probably somewhere more discrete." Nathaniel said handing Mark MJ, who had been sitting on his lap the entire time. "Hey Licia can you grab Maice for me please?" Mark asked. "Sure thing. Come here princess," Wash said grabbing Maicey from her grandfather, "Say bye bye to that mean old grandpa and come see Auntie Licia." "Bye mean paw-paw." Maicey said earning a laugh from everyone but Jim. "Hey! Wash don't make her call me that! You're going to make my own granddaughter hate me." "Well that's the plan." Alicia said stopping at the door. "Bye Uncle Nate!" the twins said excitedly. "See ya peanuts." he yelled back as the door closed.<p>

"Those kids love you to death commander." Jim stated. "Yeah well how can you not? Just look at me." "And with that we are leaving." Josh said leaving with Skye and their daughter. "I should be going too. I got my morning rounds to do. Bye sweetheart." Elisabeth said kissing Jim on the cheek. "Jim you should probably run damage control with Zoe." Nathaniel told his sheriff. "I think you're probably right. Mind if I use the eye again?" Jim asked. "Not at all, I can cancel all the reservations for the day. But do you really want to go back in there? Last time you were stuck there all day." Nathaniel said with a smile. "Hmm..good point. I'll take her to the orchards." "Yeah good idea Shannon." the commander said as Jim walked outof his office.

* * *

><p>Mark and Wash walked into Maddy's hospital room to find an empty bed. As they exchanged worried looks Mark set MJ down on the bed and yelled, "Maddy? Baby where are you?" "Where do you think I am?" she responded back. "Well looks like the mood swings are kicking in fast this time." he said quiet enough for only Wash to hear. "Sounds like it. I got the kids you go get her cleaned up." Alicia told the soldier. He just nodded and walked toward the bathroom door. When he walked in he saw his wife on the floor crying. "Babe I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were just trying to find me to help and I had to go and be rude and mean about it." Maddy apologized looking up from where her head was resting on her knees. "It's fine sweetheart. But look let's get you all cleaned up and I got a surprise out there for you." And with that being said she satrted crying again. "Aww Mark you didn't have to get me anything." she said getting up and wiping her face off and brushing her teeth.<p>

A few minutes later they walked out to find Alicia showing the twins what was on her dog tag. 'Auntie Licia who is that guy?" Maicey asked looking up to a very old picture. "Well Maice that is your daddy. That was his first day on the job and he was scared to death so I decided to show him I wasn't as mean as everyone made me out to be so I took a picture with him. And it's been right here on my dog tags ever since." "Aww Wash. I'm touched." Mark said walking over to pick up his daughter. "Yeah yeah. Hush up soldier." "MOMMA!" the twins said in unison when they spotted her walking over. "Hey my baby's! Are you excited for mommy to come home today?" she asked her two children who she had already picked up. "Yes Momma very much! Can we go home now?" MJ asked snuggling into his mother's side. "Well yes she can monkey." Elisabeth said walking into the room, "Momma is all cleared to go home as of right now." "Yay!" the twins said in unison again. "Hey Licia can you do me a favor and take the kids back to the house while I get discharged and we will meet you there in about 30 minutes? Because I got something really important to talk to you about." Maddy asked. "Sure can. Come on my little minions." Wash said to the children who had already started walking out the door.

Maddy looked to her husband, "Minions?" "Don't even ask." he laughed, 'And Lizzie when did MJ become monkey?" "Oh you should have seen it. That boy was climbing everything in my house last night, and very well I might add." she told them at the memory, "well all you have to do is sign these and get dressed and you are free to go." Maddy took the papers from her mother and signed them quickly, "Alright babe, let's get out of here." It took Mark a good 20 minutes to walk them home, wheelchairs and gravel don't mix well. When they walked through the door Alicia was walking out of the twins room. "Well I just got them down for a nap. Now what is this important thing we need to talk about?" she asked sitting down on the couch. Maddy just sighed and sat down beside her, "It's about Zoe..."

* * *

><p>So there is your next chapter I'm sorry for all the point of view changes but I thought it was necessary to get back inside everyones head since its been so long since I've wrote. I hope you like it and I know it's not the best thing I've ever wrote but its going to take a chapter or two to get back in the swing of things. So you know what to do now...review, review, review. thanks guys :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously in Love Conquers All:_

_Maddy looked to her husband, "Minions?" "Don't even ask." he laughed, 'And Lizzie when did MJ become monkey?" "Oh you should have seen it. That boy was climbing everything in my house last night, and very well I might add." she told them at the memory, "well all you have to do is sign these and get dressed and you are free to go." Maddy took the papers from her mother and signed them quickly, "Alright babe, let's get out of here." It took Mark a good 20 minutes to walk them home, wheelchairs and gravel don't mix well. When they walked through the door Alicia was walking out of the twins room. "Well I just got them down for a nap. Now what is this important thing we need to talk about?" she asked sitting down on the couch. Maddy just sighed and sat down beside her, "It's about Zoe..."_

* * *

><p>After Jim left the command center he headed home looking for Zoe. On his walk there he tried to plan how he was going to tell Zoe about Maddy. His fatherly instinct was telling him it wasn't going to go well, but she had to know before she found out on her on and it was worse. He turned the normally 5 minute walk from command to his home, into a 20 minute walk dreading having to tell his youngest daughter that her sister was pregnant again.<p>

Walking into his house he yelled, "Zoe, are you here?" "Yes Daddy. Just a minute and I will be ready. I took a shower once I got home to get the smell of the infirmary off of me." To this Jim laughed and hoped that it was a good sign that his instinct was a little off. "Ok sweetie. How about you put on your good shoes and we will take a walk to the orchard and get some apples and we can talk?" He said thinking this was the best way to start the conversation. Zoe replied with a very enthusiastic, "Yay! I've been wanting to go pick some apples and have Mom make a pie. Maybe we can give it Mads and she will feel better." As she finished her sentence she walked out of her room ready to go.

* * *

><p>"So Daddy, why did we have to come all the way to the orchards just so we could talk? You could have just told me whatever you want to tell me at home," Zoe asked her father. Jim let out an exasperated huff of air and looked at his always curious and smart daughter. "How did you know I needed to tell you some-" he started before being interrupted. "Because you have the look you give me when you're worried about something." Zoe replied with a smirk. "Well Z, what I have to talk to you about has to do with your sister and what she found out a few days ago while she was in the infirmary." When he told her that Zoe began to freak out, "Maddy? What's wrong with Maddy? I thought she was getting out today, that's the only reason I came home." "Zoe, sweetheart, Maddy is fine," he said and then continued quietly, "and so is the baby."<p>

"Baby!? Maddy is having another baby? She just had MJ and Maice! And Skye just had Lynlea. We don't need any more babies. Tell her she has to give it back Daddy. She can't have another baby. If she has another one no one is going to love me anymore and everyone is just going to forget about me!" By now Zoe was completely in tears and hysterics, and she got up and ran back toward the colony before Jim could say anything back to her.

* * *

><p>"It's about Zoe," Maddy started, "we have to come up with fun way to tell her and maybe she will take it really well." Mark and Alicia looked at each other and simultaneously said, "A present!" "What do you mean a present?" Maddy asked utterly confused. "Mad she loves getting people presents and we know she loves getting them. We could get her maybe a necklace with a baby dinosaur on it and have it inscribed with something telling her what a great aunt she is." Mark said suddenly very excited. Alicia had already gotten up and found paper and was drawing it out when they heard a very urgent knock on the front door.<p>

"Are you guys expecting anybody?" Alicia asked, while heading toward the door. "No." Mark and Maddy said in unison as Wash opened the door. "Oh hey Zo-" they all began when the youngest Shannon rushed through the door and stopped right in front of her siblings. "How could you?! I can't believe you would have another baby! I thought you guys loved me and liked having me around but I guess you and Josh are the same. Neither one of you care about me anymore so I'm just going to leave and not talk to you guys at all. And you can tell Josh the same thing." Zoe said through her tears to her sister and stormed right back out the door as Wash abruptly got her senses back and tried to stop her.

Maddy was crying by the time the front door closed and Mark still hadn't moved. Wash was by Maddy's side instantly trying to calm her down, while at the same time trying to get Mark to say or do something, anything. "Mads it's ok. She didn't mean it. She is just upset. She will get over it and be happy for you in no time." Alicia was saying over and over again while rubbing Maddy's back. When Maddy winced and let out a soft cry a few minutes later was when Mark finally regained control and wrapped Maddy in a tight embrace with her head on his chest and him kissing her temple.

"No it's not going to be ok! She has never said anything like that to me before. She has never been that mad at anyone in her entire life." Maddy sobbed into her husband's chest. "Shh baby. Everything will be okay we will talk to her and she will calm down. But you just got out of the infirmary and you can't be this stressed out right now. Remember the doctor told you to take it easy." Mark cooed trying to alleviate some of his wife's tears and raspy breaths. "I hope you're right," was the only response Maddy could muster before she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Jim finally regained control, he immediately got out his com and called the commander. "Nathaniel come in? Nathaniel please answer." Not even a second later he was answered by an obviously concerned Taylor, "Shannon? Jim, what's wrong?" "It's Zoe. I told her about Maddy and she ran off before I could stop her. Can you look around the colony and see if you can find her? I'm on my way there now." Jim told his friend all in one breath. "I'm on it. I'm leaving my office right now. I'll let you know if I find her." Commander Taylor said getting straight up from his desk and swinging his office door open, running.<p>

* * *

><p>Nathaniel Taylor had only been looking for about 3 minutes before he saw a little girl hysterically crying hidden by the far wall of the colony. He silently walked over to the child and bent down putting a hand on her shoulder, "Zo?" She instantly looked up and upon recognizing him threw herself in his arms, causing him to fall with a very audible thud. "Nate I can't believe Maddy and Mark and Josh and Skye would do this to me. They know that after Lynlea was born I had a rough time 'cause nobody loved me anymore." The older man repositioned himself against the fence and rubbed the little girl's back soothingly. "Zoe, the twins, Lynlea, and Maddy being pregnant again has nothing to do with your brother and sister not loving you. Just because they have children to worry about now doesn't mean they care about you any less. They need you now more than they ever have. Have you noticed how much they like it when you come over just to play with the kids, or how much you help them when they are just so tired and need a quick nap so you watch the babies so they can sleep for just a little while?" he asks as soon as Zoe's sobs slow down.<p>

"No. Not really." She replies looking up at him wiping her eyes. "Z your brother and sister, and Mark and Skye love you so much and they would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." "I know. But they are always around the babies and never just come to see me like they used to." Zoe tells him. "Yes that's true, but only because the babies are so small right now when they get older they are going to need you to help them with their schoolwork or help make dinner, all kinds of stuff." Taylor tries to reason with her. "I already get to help feed them and give them baths. And get to dress them and play with them," Suddenly Zoe realizes something, "Oh no Nate! I told Maddy and Mark that I never want to talk to them again! And I said to tell Josh the same thing! They are never going to forgive me." Nathaniel gently grabbed her face to make her look at him and replied, "Sweetheart if there is one thing I know for sure is that they will always forgive you. Because that's how much they love you and that's what families do." "Really? Thank you Nate. I have to go talk to brother and sister now." She said hugging the commander and getting up. "Slow down there kiddo. I have a way to get you there faster. Come with me." He told Zoe while getting up and waking toward the command center once more.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone. Sorry it's been years since I posted but I have been so busy and honestly just haven't had the time. But here is the next chapter and i hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think in a review!<p> 


End file.
